The Genius Bubblehead
by ThImHu
Summary: Graduation is a year away, and Osaka is having some problems. Some involving her best friend. Now rated 'PG' for swearing and shoujoai. Ch. 22 up. And I'll actually reformat now. lol
1. Realization

I have archived and drawn back my previous Azumanga story pending on reason's I will reveal later, if at all. But here is a different one I wish to test. No flames please.

Chapter 1, "Realization".

"We're graduating soon! This sucks!" Tomo said to no one in particular.

"It sucks? Why?" Yomi asked, expecting a stupid answer in return.

"What if we get accepted into different colleges? What if we lose touch with each other? What about Chiyo-chan? I'll never be able to hit her or copy her work again!" she ranted, stopping only after losing her breath.

"First, Tomo," Yomi replied, "We probably will get into different colleges. Big deal. Second, I'm pretty sure that we're going to stay in contact with one another. I do wonder what it'll be like without Chiyo-chan, though…" she stressed the last part.

"What're we talkin' about?" Osaka asked, in her usual way of asking.

"About what's going to happen after we graduate." Yomi answered.

"Where are you planning on going, you guys?" Kagura interjected.

"Tokyo University." Yomi answered.

"I dunno!" Tomo answered.

"I'm gonna try goin' to America, like Chiyo-chan." Osaka replied.

-----------

"So, you're going to America? Are you going to try and get in the same college as Chiyo-chan? Because, ya'know, I've noticed you two are kinda close, and-"Tomo began to accuse before being silenced by a smash to the head from Kagura.

"What was that last part?" Osaka asked.

"It was nothing," Kagura quickly answered, "So Osaka, why are you going to America?" she inquired.

"Well…uhhh…I guess because Chiyo-chan's goin'." She replied vacantly.

"Is that so? Is that the only reason?" Yomi finished.

"No!" Osaka suddenly blurted. "No, it's just…well, I wanna see America, and stuff…" she lied.

"I see…" Tomo said malevolently.

"That's the only reason! Now let's drop it!" Osaka insisted, and they got ready for Yukari's wrath.

-----------

"Hey, Chiyo-chan!" Tomo called, preparing one of her schemes.

"What is it, Tomo?" she asked.

"Did you hear? Osaka's going to try to get into the same college as you, because she-" Tomo informed her with a purely evil grin, whilst Osaka entered the room. Having heard what Tomo was saying, she was about to freak out when Yomi was the one to silence her.

"Stop it! I'm sure it's nothing like that. Chiyo, don't listen to her." Yomi intervened, resulting in a sigh of relief from the aforementioned bubble-head.

"Oh, hey Osaka. Come over here!" Kagura invited. Chiyo moved to intercept her.

"Miss Osaka, is it true you're going to the same college as me? Is it?" she bombarded, wondering if her best friend was actually planning on this.

"I…well, yeah, but…" Osaka faltered, not knowing what to say to her.

"Alright, Chiyo, I think she gets it." Kagura settled her.

-----------

"I hear American colleges give out a pretty good load of professionals. I was actually fiddling with the idea of going there to get a sports career. Since those two are going, maybe…" Kagura mused. Sakaki, who had long since remained silent to this point, threw in her piece.

"I'm thinking about going there, to get my degree for becoming a veterinarian." She said.

"Really? America's certainly popular today." Tomo interrupted.

"Maybe I'll go too, if I can get into one of those high class colleges. What do they call it, Ivy League? Harvard, and those others" Yomi said.

"What? If Yomi's going, I am too!" Tomo declared.

"Hmmm, makes you wonder just why Tomo follows Yomi everywhere, doesn't it?" Kagura implicated.

"WHAT! No! Shut up, Kagura!" Tomo shouted, attacking her.

"Not to mention Tomo doesn't have the grades to make any of those exceptional places." Yomi pointed. At that point, Osaka and Chiyo entered.

-----------

The two looked in confusion at the ongoing debate. "What're ya'll talkin' about?" Osaka asked plainly.

"We're discussing college things, and… we're thinking about forming a group and going to America with you two." Kagura explained.

"Really? That's great! We can all go to the same college!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"But…" Osaka shifted uneasily, though not enough to gather the group's attention.

At that point, the _resident_ lunatic barged into the room. "Alright! Discussion time! What pointless, worthless things are you going to do after graduation?" Yukari asked; or more so demanded.

"I'm going to Britain!" one student answered.

"I'm going to Okinawa!" another said.

"Apparently we're all going to America." Kagura answered, indicating their three-year group.

"Huh! Is that so? In that case, I've got important work to do!" Yukari informed while running out the door. Everybody in the room sweat dropped.

-----------

School ended, and Osaka was on her way home. _'They're _all _comin' to America. If that happens, then...'_ She was interrupted from her thoughts by Chiyo.

"Miss Osaka, why did you decide to go to America?" she asked. Osaka stopped.

"Well, it's…umm, i-it's just…that I w-wanted to…" she stammered, looking for the words. She didn't want to lie to Chiyo, but she didn't want to admit her reasons either.

"Oh, well, it's alright Miss Osaka. You don't have to tell me." Chiyo said cheerily, but Osaka thought she detected a hint of hurt in her voice.

'_Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought…'_ Osaka thought as she parted ways with Chiyo to head home.

-----------

End of Chapter 1.

First chapter is up! RR, and if you like it, I'll make another chapter.


	2. Blackmail

For those who like the story, here is the second chapter. ENJOY IT OR DIE.

Chapter 2, "Blackmail".

"Osaka's been acting weird when we mention Chiyo-chan…" Tomo mused to herself at home. It was nearing evening, and she'd just gotten through talking to Yomi; who hadn't yet started her homework, which was also unusual. "Oh well, forget Yomi. I wanna find out what's going on with bubble-head!" she schemed as she made ready to leave. She didn't know where Osaka lived, so she went through the phone book…looking for the name Osaka for about 10 minutes before remembering her real name.

"Alright, I'm coming after you Osaka!" she yelled as she charged from her house. Meanwhile, the previously mentioned Osaka was attempting to concentrate on her homework, but had other thoughts on her mind.

'_If…if they come to America too, then…I wouldn't be able to tell her.'_ She thought, hanging her head. Not getting anywhere on her work, she jumped onto her bed and decided to sleep on it, on everything right now. Tomo would be arriving shortly.

-----------

Looking through her friend's window, Tomo found Osaka fast asleep. _'What a rock…wonder if I'll find anything useful…'_ Tomo thought as she cautiously lifted the window and hopped in. One thing was for certain; Osaka was much, _much_ cleaner than Tomo. Everything was neatly organized, including a small stack of books on the desk in the corner. Upon closer inspection, she found text books, normal reading, and…_and_…a diary!

"Jackpot!" Tomo shouted, immediately freezing up at her foolish mistake. Osaka stirred, but didn't wake up. _'Definitely a rock…'_ Tomo thought while sweat dropping. Snatching the diary, she exited the room, closed the window, and bolted as fast as she could from the house. She ran through her door, almost literally, and into her room. "Let's see what kinds of things Osaka likes to think about…" she laughed evilly and opened it.

-----------

The next morning, Tomo approached Osaka in their homeroom. "Hey, Osaka, come here. We've got something to discuss!" she ordered, as if she owned her.

"What for? I'm busy, so-"she began to protest, when Tomo flashed the girl's diary.

"No, I think now would be a good time." She ordered once more.

"Tomo! I don't know what you're up to, but this is low!" Osaka retorted, getting up to follow Tomo out of the room. Yomi and Kagura heard the scuffle.

"Looks like we need to stop the idiot." Kagura said, getting up.

"Agreed. This has gotta be big to mess with Osaka." Yomi replied, and they left the room. Yukari asleep, not noticing anything. Edging by a corner, they heard Tomo's mischievous voice.

"Dear, dear Osaka. I had no idea! Wow, to think what the others would think if they found out…" she looked directly at Osaka, who was shifting and blushing.

"I'll do whatever you want me to, Tomo, just please don't tell anyone!" Osaka pleaded.

"Of course I won't, Osaka! Not if you do whatever I say!" Tomo finished, laughing malevolently before leaving a flustered Osaka to sit and think.

-----------

Kagura and Yomi caught Tomo and forced her down. "What are you doing to Osaka? Tell us before we beat it out!" Kagura demanded.

"Just a little fair few actions to get some things I want. What of it?" Tomo asked, earning a punch in the gut from Kagura.

"What's going on here?" Nyamo interrupted, giving Tomo her alibi.

"Miss Kurosawa! Help! Yomi and Kagura are beating me up!" she cried.

"WHAT? I'll have none of this! Both of you, off of her!" Nyamo ordered.

"But Miss Kurosawa! She-"Yomi began, but was hauled off by her, along with Kagura.

"That'll teach you bullies!" Tomo yelled while sticking her tongue at them.

"You're gonna get it when we get away from her!" Kagura ranted at her, attempting escape from Nyamo's clutches.

"And now for my first favor! Osaka, where are you?" Tomo chirped.

-----------

"Miss Osaka? What's the matter?" Chiyo asked, but received no answer. Osaka was deep in thought (!) and couldn't respond to anyone.

'_What am I gonna do? Tomo's got me…if I don't do what she says, she'll tell the others…she'll tell her…'_ Osaka was in anguish over what to do about it.

"Alright, Tomo! You're finished this time!" Kagura yelled as she burst through the door.

"You guys got away already? Anyway, you've got nothing on me!" Tomo pointed out.

"Osaka! She's blackmailing you or something, isn't she?" Yomi asked the vacant girl.

"I…well," she began, then looked to Tomo, who had an evil gleam in her eye, "…no, she's not doin' anything to me." She blatantly lied to Yomi.

"We're gonna find out one way or another, so you'd better stop it, Tomo!" Kagura warned before sitting down as Yukari woke up

-----------.

Outside the school, Tomo cut Osaka off on her way home. "What now, Tomo? Haven't ya done enough?" Osaka asked hurtfully.

"Actually, Osaka, I want to help you with your little problem. The little favors are a little down payment…" Tomo elaborated.

"…Really?" the other girl asked after thinking about her proposition.

"Sure! I'm the person you need to go to for information concerning these situations! Just leave it to me, and you'll be set!" Tomo finished before running home, leaving Osaka to stand and stare into space. Tomo had no real _intention _of helping her, but would if it meant getting what she wanted.

-----------

End of Chapter 2.

Second chapter complete! RR it! NOW!


	3. Discussing the Trip

Here is the third chapter. RR it, please.

Chapter 3, "Discussing the Trip".

That night, Osaka again couldn't concentrate on anything before her. _'Can I trust Tomo? She might be lying, but can I take that chance? If she's serious, this could solve my problem!' _she thought triumphantly, figuring this could be her big break. Then a thought hit her: _'But what if she's usin' this as a decoy to get what she wants, then nail me?' _she brooded over it as she went to bed.

Elsewhere, Tomo was making a list of…favors, which Osaka would be performing to ensure her secret was kept safe. "That lunkhead! I wouldn't reveal something THIS personal, but she doesn't need to know that." She laughed. In time to come, she would be in for a surprise of her own.

Kagura, at her home, was plotting revenge against Tomo for both hers and Osaka's sake. "She's not gonna do anything to ME and get away with it! And what could that idiot be doing that has bubblehead so flustered over. I'll knock it out of her tomorrow!" she told herself as she readied to go on a jog.

-----------

Morning came about, and everyone was filing into the room. Kagura was there early, awaiting Tomo. When the hyperactive girl entered, she was tackled by the athlete. "Jeez, Kagura! I didn't realize it was that way!" Tomo said with a smirk. Blushing, Kagura let her go, but not up.

"Alright, you're going to tell me what's going on between you and Osaka. What are you doing to her? Blackmail? Or something else, more fitting of an idiot like you?" Kagura inquired, taking notice of Tomo's rage.

"It's none of your business! And YOU'RE the idiot! Back off!" Tomo told her, as Osaka and Chiyo entered the room.

"What's the matter? Why are you guys fighting again?" Chiyo ran to them, attempting to quell the fight. Instead, she got caught up in it. Osaka, meanwhile, looked on in confusion. _'Wonder what's goin' on between them? I still need to talk to Tomo, and see what she's up to…' _she thought as she walked over to her desk and sat.

-----------

"Alright, so you're going to America after graduation, right? I just wanna make sure, ya'know?" Yukari inquired to Chiyo during the break.

"I know that Miss Osaka and I are, and Kagura might. I'm not sure about the others, though." Chiyo answered. She was elated that Osaka would be there with her, but questioned her reasons. There were plenty of great colleges in Japan. Another thought tugged at her thoughts, one that she preferred, but figured otherwise and dropped it.

Kagura spent the break fighting with Tomo over her reasons for blackmailing Osaka. Osaka, among other thoughts, pondered about her problem. _'If she finds out, what'll she think of me? What if she hates me for it? But… what will I do if I don't say anything? Ohhh! Why does this have to be so hard to do?'_ she asked herself, unaware of her surroundings. Lunchtime came around, and the room settled down for at least awhile.

-----------

"So, they're going to America? I wonder what for?" Nyamo pondered, after Yukari had informed her; improperly, of course.

"They probably don't want to split up yet, and so they're going together so they can stay as a group." Yukari reasoned simply. To Nyamo, 'simple' described Yukari to the core. But she had a point. In any case, Yukari wouldn't be taking such interest if she didn't have something planned.

"Why are you trying to get so many details about this anyway? It's not like you should care." Nyamo pointed.

"I, well…I have my reasons! So let's drop the subject! Don't you have somewhere to be? Go bother someone else!" Yukari ranted nonsensically.

'_She couldn't be thinking of following them! She wouldn't…she can't! I won't let her!' _Nyamo thought worriedly as Yukari stormed toward her homeroom, hoping to get there only a few minutes late today.

-----------

That day's end found the whole group headed to Chiyo's house. Osaka walking practically blind, lost in her thoughts as usual. _'Tomorrow, I'll get Tomo to tell me what's goin' on. Then, maybe I can get what I want and get outta this, too.' _She plotted as they neared the house. As they entered the house, they were still awestruck at it. They entered her room, and sat around the table.

"So this is your house, eh? You've gotta be rich!" Kagura blurted, taking everything in.

"Well duh, Kagura. Did you gain that from the house, or just the room?" Tomo sarcastically asked her. Kagura glared daggers at her, silencing her.

"So, I wanted to ask all of you together; which of you are coming to America?" Chiyo asked them.

"I am!" Osaka answered, a little too enthusiastically.

"I've decided to." Kagura replied.

"I'm not sure…I might, but I'll probably stay here." Yomi told her.

"I'm following Yomi." Tomo informed, getting Kagura's attention.

"You'd follow Yomi _anywhere_, _anytime_, wouldn't you?" she asked implying a certain something.

"That's right! Wait…SHUT UP!" Tomo yelled, blushing. "I've decided to go for sure." Sakaki answered. They discussed their plans until that evening, and they departed.

-----------

Osaka got home, and went straight to bed. _'They're not sure yet! If they decide not to, I'm saved!'_ she thought as she fell asleep soon after. Tomo thought about the implications Kagura was making, deciding to put her off the idea once and for all. Chiyo readied for bed, and was happy to know that at least three of her friends would be in America with her, hanging on the thought of her bubble headed friend …and soon fell into a light sleep. And Yukari, who'd been listening in on them, was making her own plan concerning the trip.

-----------

End of Chapter 3.

Here's 3, folks. I will write up 4 soon. RR!


	4. Days of Reckoning 1

Here is Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 4, "Day(s) of Reckoning, Pt 1".

Osaka slept past sunrise, and up until a half-hour before school. Upon waking up, she proceeded to stare at the clock for a few minutes, and realized what time it was. She then freaked out before getting ready. She hurried, and ran out the door. _'Today I'm gonna figure everything out! Gotta get it together! Yeah, get it together, get it together...' _she continued to think as she made a mad dash for the classroom.

When she entered the room, it was surprisingly docile. No Kagura/Tomo scuffles, no Yukari snapping, nothing. That was because the previously mentioned people weren't here yet. Only Chiyo, Yomi, and Sakaki were there.

"Hey, guys. Where is everyone?" Osaka asked them.

"Late. I would expect it from Tomo and Yukari, but not Kagura." Yomi replied. Sakaki stared out the window, and Chiyo sat in her seat, buried in her thoughts.

'_I…I need to tell her… otherwise, we won't get the chance if we all go to America together. But how, and when?' _she worried as Tomo entered the room.

-----------

"Where's the jock? I've got a bone to pick with her!" Tomo announced upon her arrival.

"Sit down, Tomo, before you make yourself look even more idiotic." Yomi complained.

"Hey! I don't need any of that from you right now, so lay off!" Tomo told her rather seriously.

"…Uhhh…is there something…wrong, Tomo?" Yomi asked.

"You bet there is! I'm tired of Little Miss Idiot telling me what to do! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! That is, if she has the guts to stand up to me." Tomo elaborated.

"A piece of what mind?" came Kagura's voice from outside the room. She entered, a smirk playing across her lips.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You constantly put me down, but you seem to forget who has the better grades between us, jock! And we all know that athletes are socially challenged, which makes you the idiot!" Tomo informed her, smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah? Well…well…you're grades are just barely better than mine! And, you always act like an idiot…" Kagura trailed off, knowing that Tomo had beaten her…this time.

"That's enough, you two. Drop it and sit down, you're both giving me a headache." Yomi ordered, and they complied.

-----------

"Crap! I'm going to be _extra _late today! I'm gonna get my head bitten off for this!" she used it as motivation to run even faster; and at this point she could be breaking world records, if anyone had the chance to see the blur. She ran until she knocked the nearest thing over, and tripped on it. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you-"she started to rant, when she looked at the person.

"Yukari? What are you trying for, Mach 6?" Nyamo asked, picking herself up off the ground.

"Why are you so late? You're normally such a prude." Yukari asked her, confused and aching.

"I've got my reasons! Now, we'd better get there NOW." Nyamo avoided, and they ran together. They charged through the entrance door, parted ways, and stormed to their homerooms. Opening the door, Yukari walked to the board and wrote down the assignment she _thought _was next.

"Alright, you slackers, get to work!" she ordered.

"Uh, Miss Yukari?" one of the students asked.

"WHAT?" she replied, angered.

"…This is an entirely different chapter." He informed her. She sweat dropped, and decided not to bother.

-----------

Lunchtime came around, and the group came together at Chiyo's desk. "So, have you decided yet, Yomi?" Kagura asked.

"No…I'm still thinking about it. I'm leaning towards staying here though." Yomi answered.

"I'm staying, then." Tomo interjected.

"I wonder why? I mean, I have one pretty good idea, and-"Kagura began, but was slugged on the top of her head by Tomo.

"What were you saying?" Tomo asked malevolently, glaring daggers at her.

"I think at this point it's pretty obvious." Kagura replied.

"What's obvious? Are we talkin' about Tomo and Yomi?" Osaka asked; _correctly_.

"What about them? Is there something different about them?" Chiyo asked.

"No! There's nothing different about us! Leave us alone!" Tomo defended.

"Why are you so protective all of a sudden? Could it be…because…?" Kagura asked, laughing evilly.

"I…shut up…do you even know what you're saying?" Tomo fumbled with her words, trying to counter Kagura. Yomi had taken notice at this point.

"What _are _you getting at, Kagura?" she asked, suspecting her reasons.

"It's nothing, really, just making Tomo squirm. But then, if I was wrong, then she wouldn't be acting this way…" Kagura answered, showing a sly grin Tomo's way.

-----------

Tomo was walking home, angered that Kagura was getting so close, when Osaka stopped her. "What is it, Osaka?" she asked.

"…I've got somethin' on you now!" Osaka informed her.

"What? Is that so? And what could you have on me, bubble brain?" Tomo asked her, not believing it.

"This!" Osaka answered, flashing Tomo's own journal.

"Ha! There's nothing implicative in their! Nice try, though." Tomo told her; surprised that Osaka could be so…evil!

"You must not have remembered this entry back here!" Osaka told her, opening it to the back. When Tomo's eyes flowed through her own writing, and the things she'd written, she almost screamed.

"Damnit! Why did I have to write that? Give it back!" Tomo demanded, snapping at the book, but Osaka held it away from her.

"I guess this makes us even, doesn't it?" she asked Tomo. Tomo flushed red before taking the book and leaving with a contemptible _huff_. Osaka started after her.

-----------

"Tomo, what were you tryin' to get outta me? Was it just favors? You could have just asked." Osaka told her. Tomo turned to face her.

"Dear Osaka, it's not that simple. But I'm not going to tell you right away." She said to Osaka.

"Tell me now! I wanna know why you were doing this." Osaka pleaded to her.

"All in good time, Osaka. Don't worry yourself over it…at least, not yet." Tomo said before leaving.

'_Okay, so she's definitely got somethin' planned, I've just gotta find out what!' _Osaka thought as she got home. Tomo's erratic mind dwelled on other thoughts.

'_Perfect! I've got a full proof plan to put Kagura off. If it doesn't work, though…I'll have screwed myself over and said everything I'm trying to stop her from saying in the first place! Oh well, no matter. That idiot's not gonna beat me!' _she told herself before falling asleep.

-----------

End of Chapter 4.

Pt. 2 will be up shortly, my readers.


	5. Days of Reckoning 2

Here is Pt. 2. RR it, or I'll be forced to hunt you all down and kill you. This will be a strictly TomoxYomi chapter. And the long-forgotten disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 5, "Day(s) of Reckoning, Pt. 2".

That night, and into the early hours of the morning, Tomo plotted her revenge against Kagura. "Even if I do get Kagura, though," she thought aloud, "I…I'll still have to tell Yomi…she won't let me off easy after I do this." She brooded, trying to find the right way of performing her deed without admitting her reasons. "Ah, what do I have to worry about? I'm a genius! This is gonna go off without any problems!" she reassured herself before falling asleep.

Her target was out jogging that night. _'I wonder how long it'll take to make her admit it. I'm getting a kick out of this, but I hope I'm not doing anything that gets Yomi mad at me too.' _She thought as she went about her path.

Yomi had her own thoughts concerning the problem. _'What's Kagura trying to do? Whenever she mentions how Tomo is always with me, that wildcat squirms. Why…does she go everywhere I am, anyway? She's worked extremely hard to be in the same class as me for so long. I'll ask her tomorrow…'_ Yomi pondered before falling asleep herself.

-----------

Morning came about, and the group filed into the classroom. "Hey, Kagura! Come here for a minute, would ya?" Tomo called.

"What's she got planned? Stay focused, Kagura. Don't fall for any of her tricks." Kagura whispered to herself as she approached Tomo.

"Think fast!" Tomo yelled suddenly, and threw something into Kagura's head. Kagura stumbled back, twisted, and landed…on Sakaki. Their lips crashed into one another, and both girls flushed a deep red. Kagura jumped off of her and helped her up.

"I'm SO sorry Sakaki! Damn you, Tomo! This is low, even for you!" Kagura yelled, still bright red, before running out of the classroom. All Tomo could do was roll around laughing until she bawled.

"Yes! That worked perfectly! That'll teach her to mess with Tomo Takino!" she roared, then proceeded to laugh even more.

"Tomo! What's wrong with you? You're gonna apologize if you know what's good for you!" Yomi demanded, a dark look in her eyes.

"You're right, Yomi," Tomo said, stopping her laughing, "I'm sorry for using you as a pawn, Miss Sakaki!" she said.

"That's not what I meant. Stop being so immature, Tomo! It makes me look bad as much as it does you. Why can't you just be normal for once?" Yomi said without thinking. That statement struck Tomo to her core, and she immediately stopped. She silenced, and sat down, not saying another word.

-----------

And Tomo remained silent, through class and up to lunch. When the group convened at Yomi's desk, she didn't join them. _'Stop being so immature, Tomo!' _she played it back in her mind. _'Why can't you just be normal for once?' _that last sentence tore at every fiber of her being.

She didn't know what to do; keep this up, and risk her friendships with Sakaki, Kagura, and Yomi, or apologize, and admit that her best prank ever was really just a big screw-up. She decided on the latter option, and slowly rose to walk to them.

"What now, Tomo? Another prank to pull?" Kagura snapped, anger filling her voice.

"No, I just came to apologize. I understand how you feel. What I did was pretty good though, you've gotta admit that!" she tried, but earned nothing but glares. "But seriously, I'm sorry, alright?" Tomo finished.

"It's not that easy Tomo. Kneel down, and apologize to your _superior_." Kagura announced loudly, so the whole class heard.

"Now hold on a damn minute! I sincerely apologized! I'm not gonna lower myself to your level!" Tomo screeched.

"Alright then, apology denied." Kagura said coldly. Yomi looked on, perplexed by how they were going at each other's throats over a simple apology.

-----------

Everyone in the room, including the recently awoken Yukari, looked on to see what would happen next. Reluctantly, almost painfully, Tomo did as Kagura had instructed her. "That's right," Kagura smirked, enjoying every second of this, "apologize to Miss Kagura now."

Tomo, who felt humiliated and belittled, slowly and steadily said those words: "I apologize…Miss Kagura…" she said, flushing red from anger and embarrassment.

"That wasn't hard now, was it? I expect more suitable behavior from you from now on." Kagura finished, savoring her ultimate victory over 'Wildcat' Tomo. Tomo said nothing, but simply left the room. Kagura turned to Yomi, expecting a look of satisfaction, but instead found one more pained than Tomo's.

"I hope you're proud, 'Miss' Kagura." She said; hurt thickening her voice, as she proceeded to leave after Tomo. Most of the others cheered her for standing up to Tomo, but her friends showed a different opinion on their faces.

'…_Why is it that everything I do has to mess up like this?' _she asked herself mentally, and also proceeded out the door. Why Yukari didn't stop them is anyone's guess, although it could be the memory of a similar incident between her and a friend…

-----------

Yomi walked the halls, searching for Tomo, but to no avail. _'She didn't leave, did she? I need to find her, damnit!' _she thought as she searched every room. She decided to look outside, and found Tomo sitting against the wall, but failed to acknowledge her expression. When Yomi knelt down to see yet to eye with her, she found she was sniffling.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that…everything happened the wrong way." Tomo said to no one, still not even realizing that Yomi was right in front of her.

"You did make a big mistake this time, Tomo, so you can't expect things like this not to happen." Yomi said to her quietly. Tomo looked up, and right at Yomi.

"You think even worse of me now, don't you? You're on Kagura's side all the time! I thought you might help her get back at me, but not like this." Tomo said, more hurt than Yomi had ever heard her.

-----------

Kagura rounded the corner, and stopped by a window to get her bearings when she overheard the two outside. She snapped down under the window and eavesdropped on Yomi and Tomo. Being close to an outside door, she edged to it and exited the building. Their, she peeked around a corner at the two.

"I thought you might help her get back at me, but not like this." She heard Tomo say to Yomi.

"Tomo, it isn't like that. Kagura had a right to do that to you; did you forget what you did?" Yomi asked her.

"No! But…it isn't the same!" Tomo countered, but faltered. She then began raving about how Kagura had it coming, and the reasons she did it. Yomi attempted to silence her, but failed.

"And why do you care anyway, Yomi? It's just another stunt from the 'immature' Tomo. I would act more 'normal for once', but that wouldn't be the real me, now, would it?" Tomo finished, on the verge of sobbing.

Yomi was taken aback. Those were _her_ words, the ones she'd said to try and stop Tomo. Instead, they'd harmed her.

-----------

"Tomo…I…I didn't mean that, I meant…that you were supposed to be, more…" Yomi couldn't correct it now; she had hurt Tomo, and she felt that it was her responsibility to fix it. But how? Tomo would hardly listen to her. And Kagura was still listening, starting to feel worse herself. Tomo continued to rant, and Yomi was running out of options.

'_I've really hurt her…there's one thing I can still do, but she'd definitely take it the wrong way...'_ she worried as Tomo continued seemingly endlessly about how long they'd been friends, and about what happened today. And so Yomi took it upon herself to take the last option; she closed her eyes, and closed in.

"And secondly, I-mmph!" Tomo mouthed as her best friend forced her lips over her own. She calmed down, and let everything sink in. When Yomi pulled back, she blushed the deepest red Tomo had ever seen. "W-w-what a-are you d-doing, Yomi?" Tomo stammered.

"…You always take the initiative, Tomo. I…th-thought I'd be more like you…" Yomi stuttered to her. Kagura had witnessed the event, and didn't realize that her body made her walk over to the two.

"Ack! What are you doing now, spying on us?" Tomo accused.

"No! I wanted to apologize. I took things way too seriously, and _I_ apologize…for everything. Do you forgive me?" she asked, expecting revenge.

Instead, Tomo looked to Yomi, then Kagura, and said "Of course!" to her.

"W-we'd better get back now. They're probably forming a search party." Yomi instructed, still blushing and stammering.

-----------

Chiyo, Osaka, and the others were surprised when the three walked in _together_, even more so that they were all _smiling_. Yukari took the opportunity to ruin the moment by ordering them extra work for being gone for so long, and the day continued as it normally would, with the exception of whispers between the students and Tomo and Yomi's thoughts toward each other.

-----------

End of Chapter 5.

Here it is. Spur of the moment, so don't flame it, please.


	6. Today is Chiyo Again

Chapter 6, just written up! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 6, "Today is Chiyo Again".

Chiyo awoke at the same time this morning as any other, but with a new resolve fresh on her mind. After seeing how fast Tomo, Yomi, and Kagura had fixed their problem, she was sure she could handle her own problem. The question, again, was how?

"What'll I say? Or do, for that matter? I didn't see what happened between the others, so I don't have any experience." She worried. For once, her confidence wasn't present. None-the-less, she would do it today…or tomorrow…or next week. "Oh! I'm never gonna be able to tell her at this rate! I'm not sure what would happen if I did, anyway. Maybe…I shouldn't tell her at all…" she attempted to reason with herself, but failed miserably.

"Wait! What if I can trick her into telling me!" she thought, then deflated. "No…I don't even know if she knows what I'm gonna be asking her about. Why does this have to be so hard to do?" she argued with herself, before deciding to get ready for school. And she continued to argue internally until she got there.

-----------

Naturally, everything was utter chaos. Yukari was late, Osaka was asleep, and Tomo and Kagura were arguing over who was smarter. A typical morning, with the exception of Yomi.

She sat at her desk, silent besides an occasional sigh. No doubt her thoughts were on the previous week, Chiyo thought. What with constant pop quizzes from Yukari and the 'Incident', as it was known, she was obviously too stressed to think straight.

Chiyo approached her. "Miss Yomi? I was wondering," she shifted when Yomi's gaze fell on her, "…what happened between you, Miss Tomo, and Miss Kagura that day?" she asked quickly. At that Yomi flushed red.

"I-it was nothing, Chiyo-chan…don't worry about it." Yomi assured her, but also drew the attention of Tomo.

"Oh, so it was nothing, was it? Is that so?" she asked, trying to make Yomi squirm. Instead, she got a surprise recoil:

"What, did you want it to be?" Yomi inquired, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was Tomo's turn to blush uncontrollably now.

"I…I…shut up! I'm not gonna fall for that!" Tomo evaded and returned to her argument with Kagura.

"So, something _did_ happen, didn't it?" Chiyo asked accusingly.

"Well…yes. And no. It's complicated, Chiyo-chan. Fortunately, she isn't. Otherwise I'd be screwed." Yomi finished, averting her eyes to Tomo.

-----------

"Now I have to find out what's going on! I'll ask Miss Kagura." Chiyo decided, approaching her target.

"Oh, hey Chiyo-chan. What's up?" Kagura asked.

"Miss Kagura, what happened…last week, between you three?" Chiyo asked pleadingly. Kagura blushed, and turned away.

"It's pretty complex, Chiyo-chan. I'm not sure you'd understand-"Kagura began, but Chiyo cut her short.

"Miss Yomi already said that! I want you to tell me what happened. Please?" Chiyo begged, but to no avail.

"Sorry, Chiyo-chan," Kagura answered, "but I'm not at liberty to discuss it. It was really between those two. You might try asking Tomo, but, then again…she might be the one of us to give the _least_ info." She told Chiyo, and walked off to converse with the others.

'_I have to get it out of Tomo, then. Otherwise I won't have anything to work on!' _Chiyo thought as she neared the hyperactive girl.

-----------

"I proved you wrong, so deal with it, Kagura!" Tomo argued, after a debate with Kagura.

"You didn't prove anything, you idiot! You ranted about the concept of learning English, right?" Kagura asked her.

"That's right. There's no point to it, and I proved it!" Tomo answered.

"Well, Tomo," Kagura simplified, "if we end up going to America, we'll be in a country full of people speaking English now, won't we?" Kagura finished, making her point.

"That's right...HEY! Shut up! I knew that. I'm not gonna bother arguing about it anymore." Tomo announced, and walked away. And right into Chiyo. "Hey, Chiyo-chan! What do ya need?" Tomo asked.

"Miss Tomo…well…what happened the other day? Between you and Miss Yomi and Miss Kagura?" she asked. Tomo didn't respond vocally, but her face told her reaction; she reacted the same as Yomi had.

"W-w-why do you want to know?" Tomo stuttered.

"It's nothing important…it's just that you've all been acting so weird since it happened." Chiyo lied (!).

"Well…some things happened, and…well, I really don't want to talk about it. Go ask Yomi or Kagura, I'm sure they have something to say." Tomo finished quickly before rushing off. Chiyo was left to stand, angry and confused.

-----------

Approaching Osaka at the end of the day turned out to be an even bigger problem. She had nothing to go on! She decided to make what she could out of it. "Miss…Miss Osaka…" Chiyo sputtered, just barely getting Osaka's attention.

"What is it, Chiyo-chan?" she asked.

"I…well…what I wanted to say, was…" she faltered, unable to think of what to do.

"Yeah, what is it, Chiyo-chan?" Osaka waited for her.

"Well…it's…nothing!" Chiyo backed out.

"Nothin'?" Osaka questioned, realizing the opportunity of this moment.

"I was trying to tell you that-"Chiyo had just worked up the courage when Tomo rampaged out of the school, over Chiyo, and off to her home. Osaka helped her up, and set her straight with extra care.

"Now, what were you sayin', Chiyo-chan?" she asked hopefully. Combined with Tomo's hit-and-run, and Osaka's expression, she decided to back out.

"It wasn't anything important, Miss Osaka. Never mind." She finished, much to Osaka's dismay.

"Oh…well, alright then. See ya later, Chiyo-chan." Osaka saw her off, and waited until she was gone to show her disappointment.

Even if she _does_, she probably wouldn't say it first. I've gotta do it, then!" she resolved, and started home.

-----------

Yomi and Tomo continued to deny the events after the Incident, and were confused and awkward around each other for a while. Kagura also kept shut, but appeared to be hanging out with Sakaki more often, and she stood up to Tomo more often afterwards. And Chiyo and Osaka still have their own dilemma, which is still unfolding.

-----------

End of Chapter 6.

Here it is people. RR!


	7. Feelings Finally Revealed

Another TomoxYomi, with implied KaguraxSakaki. I am hoping my faithful reviewers will enjoy! I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 7, "Feelings Finally Revealed".

Kagura had slowly, _very_ slightly grown closer to Sakaki since Tomo's stupid prank. That had been fine with her, but now she questioned if it might go…farther, than she'd anticipated. "Damn Tomo! If she hadn't been such and idiot and done that, I wouldn't have to be worrying over it. Wait…GAH! Why _am _I worrying about it? None of this should be happening." She complained as she mulled over her thoughts.

In those brief few seconds, a whole new wave of emotions had flooded her mind. And, for reasons she didn't understand, she wanted to have that experience again. To test this, she'd need to push her pride out of the way and ask…Tomo…for a _favor_. The thought tore her up, but it was the only way she could have done it.

"I'll do it tomorrow morning. My only problem is getting her to help me. There's no telling what she might make me do in return…" she feared as she decided to go to bed.

-----------

Getting Tomo to do something proved to be one of her greatest challenges. After laughing at her for a while, Tomo decided to respond.

"What makes you think I'll help you? You're smarter than me; at least that's what you always say. Figure it out yourself." Tomo quipped before starting to walk away. Kagura stopped her.

"Wait, Tomo. I really need your help on this! Please, help me!" Kagura pleaded. When Tomo gave her a look that beamed with superiority, she knew what she wanted.

"Alright! You're…you're…smarter than me." She whispered the last part.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Tomo snickered, which drew the attention of the others. Including Sakaki.

"You're smarter than me!" Kagura said quickly.

"You're damn right I am! Now, you were asking a favor of me?" Tomo asked, enjoying that she had finally made Kagura submit to her.

"Yes. Now, follow me somewhere more…private." Kagura motioned, and they left their friends confused, especially Yomi.

-----------

"Alright, now what is it? You wouldn't be asking me for help in less it was something serious." Tomo figured, and Kagura nodded. "Let me guess…could it be…Sakaki?" Tomo inquired, grinning.

"What! No! How did you know?" Kagura hastily asked, wondering how she could have known.

"First off, anyone can read you like a book. And second, I figured this would happen after my little prank!" Tomo finished, correctly.

"It's that obvious? I mean…well, I'm confused now. I wanted you to do what you did before…" Kagura told her quietly.

"What? Well, that might be a little hard, and I like to keep things original-"Tomo began, but Kagura stopped her.

"I don't care what you do, or how you do it, I just need to…so I can be sure." She informed Tomo.

"I'm still not so sure…" Tomo joked, but the other girl took it seriously.

"I need your help! Don't make me blackmail you!" she threatened.

"Blackmail? With what, may I ask?" Tomo prodded, and got a surprise:

"I'll tell the others what happened between you and Yomi!" she bluffed. Tomo flushed red.

"H-hang on! I could just as easily tell Sakaki about you!" she countered. The two stood in a stand-off stance, before Tomo relaxed. "Alright, I'll help you. But I'll expect something in return." She requested.

"Anything!" Kagura said, then froze; that was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

"Glad to be of service." Tomo said nonchalantly, but nothing could hide the gleam in her eyes.

-----------

Yomi pondered what was going on between the two of them. _'Why are they going off together like that? What if they're plotting something? Wait…what am I thinking? It's Tomo and Kagura! But…then…why would Tomo agree to go with her…why do I even care? It's not like I wanted Tomo to hang out with me, or anything along those lines…' _she contradicted herself over and over again.

She didn't even realize she thought about Tomo so often after that single act. She decided to go look for them, when they reentered the room. She stopped them at the door.

"So, what were you two doing?" she demanded, which surprised them.

"We were having conversation, Yomi. It's nothing to get worried over!" Tomo insisted, but it wasn't good enough for Yomi.

"It's never just conversation between you two. I want to know what you were really doing!" she continued, particularly after Tomo.

"It was nothing, Yomi! Jeez, you're not my Mom…are you?" Tomo joked, but Yomi continued to eye them before backing off.

-----------

After school, Tomo decided to find out what had Yomi so wound up. "Hey, Yomi, wait up. Why did you get so…I don't know, protective, after we came back?" she asked, but Yomi ignored her. "Aw, come on! I didn't even do anything! Why are you mad at ME? Be mad at Kagura! She was the one who wanted to talk!" Tomo tried to reason.

Yomi stopped, turned, and faced her. "I'm mad because…you two always fight, and now all of a sudden you're leaving me behind to go talk to her…in private…" Yomi informed her, worry and hurt thickening her voice.

"What do you mean? Yomi…you don't think…" Tomo realized her friend's beliefs right away.

"Why shouldn't I? After last week, I'm sure you two have gotten a lot closer. Why should I care, anyway? It's not like you felt the same way about me…" Yomi snapped at her.

"Yomi! There's nothing like that going on! I can't believe you thought…me…and Kagura…GAH! That will haunt me forever!" Tomo squirmed. Yomi faced her again, but for a new reason.

"You two…really…aren't?" she asked.

"No! Why would you care if we were, anyway?" Tomo asked out of curiosity.

"Because I love you, you lunkhead!" Yomi finally expressed to her, blushing furiously.

And it left Tomo speechless. "W-w-w-what…y-you l-l-love me?" Tomo stuttered uncontrollably, barely able to speak.

"Think what you want of me, but…yes, I do." Yomi finished, and grabbed Tomo and held her close to her, ready to face whatever Tomo had to say.

-----------

"Y-Yomi…I…I didn't realize. Why didn't you t-tell me?" Tomo asked, still stammering.

"I was afraid you'd reject me…that we'd lose our friendship…" Yomi quietly elaborated to her.

"Well, I had the same problem! I just never thought it'd turn out like this…" Tomo said to her, which took Yomi off guard.

"You're telling me that I confessed when you felt the same way? What the hell!" Yomi asked, letting go of her.

"I've loved you for a lot longer than you know! Why do you think I try my best to get into the same class as you? Or why I follow you everywhere and listen to you more than anyone else?" Tomo asked her, genuinely perplexed that Yomi hadn't gotten the hint over the years.

"I didn't know!" Yomi countered.

"That's because you're dense!" Tomo retorted. They stopped, and began laughing. Tomo bawling her eyes out and Yomi lightly chuckling. "So…what now?" Tomo asked after she could speak again.

"Why do I always have to know?" Yomi asked.

"Because you're smarter than me!" Tomo blurted, and immediately cursed herself.

"I suppose, we're a couple now. It's that simple!" Yomi told her before grabbing Tomo around the neck and kissing her.

"Mmph!" Tomo yelled, only to be muffled by her new girlfriend, as she continued to flush red. The two parted, reluctantly, and went on their separate ways without another word. At this point, no words were needed.

-----------

The next morning, Yomi was late along with Tomo. Much to their friend's surprise. "I'd expect it from Tomo, but not from you, Yomi!" Kagura implied, confused.

"So what? We had our reasons, and that's all you need to know!" Tomo quipped, and took hold of Yomi's hand. The others noticed the action, and looked on, awestruck.

"Yomi, don't tell me…HER?" Kagura asked in shock.

"Yes, her. It was actually thanks in part to your dragging her off that started the chain of events leading up to it." Yomi informed her. Tomo slowly turned to her.

"Why do you have to talk like that? It's so confusing!" Tomo told her.

"Maybe if you paid attention in class it wouldn't be so confusing!" Yomi answered.

"Yeah? Well…wh-what do you know, anyway?" Tomo tried to defend.

"If I remember correctly, you admitted last night that I was smarter than you." Yomi reminded her.

"Shut up! You tricked me into saying that didn't you? Admit it!" Tomo attacked her.

-----------

Chiyo herself looked at this as an opportunity to get more information concerning her own problem. And so did Osaka, although as a side thought to Chiyo. And Kagura figured that now she might be able to count on Yomi's help too.

-----------

End of Chapter 7.

Here is 7. RR it, lest I slaughter you all!


	8. Love's Plan, Pt 1

It's finally time for an OsakaxChiyo, along with a little one-sided NyamoxYukari. Here is Ch. 8.

Chapter 8, "Love's Plan, Pt.1".

"Alright, everything's finally ready. As soon as I get permission from the Board, I'm gonna be hopping over there with them!" Yukari laid out to Nyamo.

"Why are you following them, anyway? There's no sense in it!" Nyamo argued, angry that Yukari would leave her stranded here.

"Mainly because I've been told that I have the potential to become a professor. That is, in a college. And, with a little organizing, I could have them all in a class once a day. Plus, this place is boring. I want to go to America; it's always been something I wanna do." Yukari told her, sincerely for once.

"But…you would just give all this up to follow them?" Nyamo asked, worriedly.

"Yes. Why are you so worried about it?" Yukari asked her.

"I'm not," her friend lied, "it's just…never mind! I don't care if you go or not!" Nyamo finished angrily and left, Yukari not knowing what was going on. _'She's just going to up and leave me here! She doesn't even care that I wouldn't be able to go with them. Well, fine then! I don't care either!' _she thought, hurt about Yukari's insensitivity.

Yukari drifted to other thoughts. _'What is her problem? I figured she'd be happy for me. Did I say something wrong? No, I couldn't have! She's riled up over nothing. I'll set her straight later.' _Yukari thought, and headed off to run her own class.

-----------

"Miss Yomi? I have some more questions, if you're not busy." Chiyo asked Yomi, who was currently in Tomo's ironclad embrace.

"Yeah, sure Chiyo-chan. Get off of me, would you?" Yomi asked Tomo. Reluctantly, her girl let her go.

"What'll I do now?" Tomo asked her.

"I don't know. Go fight with Kagura or something." Yomi suggested.

"But I always do that! I need something more fun to do!" Tomo pleaded again.

"…How about you help me out with Chiyo-chan?" Yomi asked her.

"Alright, Chiyo-chan, shoot!" Tomo assured her.

"Well…how did you two get together? What did you say to each other?" Chiyo asked.

"Huh? Well…uhhh…Yomi, you tell her!" Tomo evaded.

"But why me? I don't have anything to say to her!" she countered.

"You're the one who decided to tell me first! Therefore, you obviously know more about what happened!" Tomo cornered her.

"Ack! Well, Chiyo…it's really confusing…I felt I needed to when Kagura started going easier on her. I took it as a sign, and I became more protective of Tomo. When you feel that way, it becomes more difficult to express yourself the way you want to. I just blurted it all out to her after school, and it turned out like this." Yomi finished, out of breath.

"Yeah! And I've loved her for years, but figured she didn't feel the same way. So, I hid it, and it started to slip after she forced herself on me after the Incident." Tomo interjected, catching Yomi's attention.

"What did you say? I didn't force myself on you! I was calming you down so you'd listen to me!" Yomi defended.

"Yeah right! It was your camouflaged way of expressing your great love for me!" Tomo beat her.

"Alright, so it was." Yomi answered, grinning. Tomo blushed, and didn't say another word. "So that's how it was, Chiyo-chan. Why were you so curious?" Yomi asked her.

Chiyo, who'd been speechless up to now, replied, "I have my reasons. Thank you!" she finished, rushing off.

"What a rock. She's totally got it for bubblehead!" Tomo smirked, and saw her off.

-----------

"Miss Osaka? Could you…come here? For just a minute?" Chiyo called.

"Oh, sure, Chiyo-chan. What is it?" Osaka replied, her interest piqued.

"Well…I've been trying to tell you something for a while now, but I couldn't figure out how to say it." Chiyo elaborated. Although she didn't show it, Osaka was screaming inside.

'_Yes! This is it! She's gonna say it!'_ Osaka told herself internally.

"Miss Osaka…I…I l-" Chiyo finally was able to begin that wonderful word, when Yukari charged into the room.

"Alright, in your seats! We have work to do!" she ordered.

"B-but, Miss Y-Yukari!" Chiyo protested, and received a pounding on top of her head.

"What part of 'in your seats' didn't you understand, Chiyo-chan? Do it!" Yukari commanded again. She gave Osaka a forlorn look, and left the older girl filled with hope.

'_She's actually tryin' to tell me! This is great! When we can get somewhere in private…I think I'll tell her first. She's even cuter when she's surprised!' _Osaka contemplated as she returned to her seat.

-----------

Lunch didn't prove to be any easier. Tomo decided to have her fun with the two after she'd given up all her info to Chiyo. When Chiyo approached Osaka, Tomo would cut her off, grab her, and run away with her, and it was visibly angering Osaka after about 3 times.

"What are you doing, Tomo?" Kagura asked as she captured Chiyo again, the latter girl wriggling to free herself.

"I'm just having a little fun is all. What's it to you?" Tomo retorted.

"You're ruining it for them. Leave them alone, they don't deserve that." Yomi interjected.

"…Alright, but it's because Yomi told me to, not you, idiot." Tomo said to Kagura, who was fuming now.

"I suppose I should talk to Chiyo. You talk to Osaka, Tomo." Yomi instructed, and her girlfriend did as told. Yomi found Chiyo on the other side of the room, contemplating how to escape Tomo's clutches.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan. I wanted to help you, and Tomo's going to too." Yomi informed her.

"What? Really? That's great! What should I do, Miss Yomi?" Chiyo asked.

"First, you've got to find somewhere with atmosphere. And preferably somewhere without Tomo." Yomi smirked at the last part, hearing and audible 'HEY!' from the other side of the room. Yomi continued to educate Chiyo on the art, whilst Tomo had a little trouble with the denser Osaka.

"No, Osaka! You can't just come out and say it! You've gotta tease her, slowly show your affections!" she informed the clueless girl, and was actually taking this seriously. Unintentionally, she and Yomi would give the girls conflicting ideas that would result in more confusion and uncertainty than before.

-----------

End of Chapter 8.

Pt. 2 will be released shortly.


	9. Love's Plan, Pt 2

Here is Pt. 2 of this. Enjoy, it!

Chapter 9, "Love's Plan, Pt. 2".

Unintentionally, she and Yomi would give the girls conflicting ideas that would result in more confusion and uncertainty than before. Tomo told Osaka that she should tease Chiyo, only lightly letting on how she felt. Yomi had instructed Chiyo to find the right setting, and give Osaka a heartfelt confession immediately. And when they told each other this after school, they faltered.

"Why did you tell her to do that? That's going to ruin everything!" Yomi complained.

"Ruin it? This is the key, my dear Yomi! Giving a sudden, unexpected confession will probably confuse Osaka!" Tomo countered, flailing her arms.

"It worked on you, didn't it?" Yomi dealt, and Tomo stopped.

"H-hey! That was different!" Tomo attempted.

"How? I just said it, and you accepted it! How is that different?" Yomi asked, and had Tomo cornered.

"Well…shut up! It just is! I won, so drop it!" Tomo said.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I might be inclined to hurt you." Yomi informed her.

"You couldn't beat me up if you're life depended on it." Tomo defended.

"Is that a challenge?" Yomi asked.

"What if it is? Huh?" Tomo retorted.

"…Well, I could, anyway…" Yomi tried to convince herself, but knew she'd probably never beat Tomo in a fight.

"Oh well. It'll work out. Chiyo's a genius and Osaka…well, she's Osaka!" Tomo reassured her, and they walked home together.

-----------

Things didn't turn out as planned. Following Tomo's advice, Osaka avoided Chiyo all day, seeing as though it would make Chiyo more surprised when she finally told her. Instead, it confused and worried Chiyo, who would have followed Yomi's advice and spilled everything out to Osaka.

The latter was worried that Osaka had realized what she was trying to say earlier, and rejected her for it. On her way home, she contemplated an apology, and would try to fix it the next day.

"She didn't feel the same way…she must hate me now…what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore? Or even know me?" Chiyo asked herself. She was doing what Yomi had told her. Unknowingly, it was the complete opposite. Osaka, on the other hand, felt particularly successful.

"Everything's gonna work, accordin' to Tomo. I'll put her off until after school tomorrow, and then I'll tell her!" she planned as she approached her house. Upon entering, she decided to do her homework later and sleep for a while. She'd need her energy for the big moment tomorrow.

Chiyo approached home depressed. "I have to make it right tomorrow. If anything I want to save our friendship." She decided, and solemnly did her work before going to bed later.

-----------

The next morning was hectic. What with Tomo's apparently daily argument with Kagura that encompassed the entire room, Yukari's regime, and the thoughts of each other racing through their minds, Osaka and Chiyo were growing more determined every minute. Osaka to tell Chiyo her feelings, and Chiyo to set things straight with Osaka. The day dragged on, and Tomo decided to approach Osaka.

"So, bubblehead, is it working out?" she asked, wondering if things had worked right.

"Yeah, Tomo. I'm gonna tell her after school today!" Osaka informed her.

"Perfect! Just keep it up, and she's yours!" Tomo finished before walking off. Yomi decided to talk to Chiyo, who'd kept silent all day.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan. What's wrong?" she asked as she neared the girl.

"Oh…hello, Miss Yomi. It's…Osaka. She avoided me after I was about to tell her yesterday. Now she won't even speak to me…" Chiyo sadly told her.

"Chiyo-chan, I-"Yomi began to tell her it was a misunderstanding, when Tomo grabbed her and hauled her away. After being drug across the school, Yomi managed to escape her grasp. "Tomo! What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to tell her that it's what you told Osaka that caused her to avoid her." Yomi informed her.

"Don't bother, my dear Yomi! This is a drama in the making! They're gonna meet in the school yard, tell each other what happened, and will always remember that they were brought together by me! Ain't I a genius?" Tomo elaborated.

"First, that isn't going to be how it works out. They're going to be more confused now. And second, I was helping too!" she countered.

"Oh well. If anything goes wrong, we'll fix it!" Tomo finished before taking Yomi's hand and taking her back to the classroom.

-----------

The school day's end finally came about, and found a depressed Chiyo still in her seat. She was sorting things out in her mind while getting ready to leave. Kagura and Sakaki both knew now and gladly agreed to make sure the two got together. At the door, Osaka prepared to leave for the school yard; everything was set.

"Good luck, Osaka!" Kagura said as she saw her off.

"They'll make a great couple. I wonder how they'll do in America." Yomi contemplated, currently in her own girlfriend's inescapable embrace.

"I'm sure they'll get through everything fine…hey, what do you say we supervise them when they tell each other? In case something goes wrong?" Tomo suggested.

"Yeah, we really should. Plus, I want to see it. It'll either be short and sweet, or long and climactic!" Kagura agreed with her for once, and they set off. This left Chiyo in the room alone. Amidst the things she was getting ready to take home, a note drifted to the ground beside her desk. When she picked it up, it read, in Osaka's handwriting,

"_Meet me in the school yard, Chiyo. It's important, so please come." _It instructed, and the closing vexed Chiyo: _"Love, Osaka."_ It finished. This immediately struck Chiyo as a possible hope for her. Without another thought, she stopped and headed to the preordained location.

-----------

Upon arriving, she found Osaka sitting in the center of the school yard on a bench. "M-Miss…Osaka? You w-wanted me to come here?" Chiyo asked as she approached her friend. Or at least she hoped they were still friends.

"Oh…hey, Chiyo." Osaka simply replied. Meanwhile, Kagura, Sakaki, Yomi, and Tomo were all looking on, ready to intervene in case something went awry. "Chiyo…I wanted to tell you why I was avoidin' you yesterday." She informed Chiyo.

"I know why, Miss Osaka. I'm so sorry…I didn't realize how you felt…" Chiyo apologized, figuring this was what it was about.

"Did she just _apologize_? Jeez, you guys really messed up, didn't you?" Kagura whispered.

"Shut up, idiot! You weren't even helping!" Tomo retorted.

"Shhh! Osaka's about to say something!" Sakaki quieted them, to their surprise.

"What? Chiyo-chan, why are you apologizin'?" Osaka asked, confused.

"But…I thought…you were mad because…" Chiyo couldn't finish, also confused about what was going on. "If that wasn't it," Chiyo asked, "then what did you want me to come here for?" she finished.

"Chiyo, I wanted you to come here so I could tell you…that I love ya." Osaka stated simply, although she was severely stressed from worry over Chiyo's reaction. Her face also showed how she felt, as she flushed a light pink.

-----------

"What…you…really do love me?" Chiyo sounded out, playing the words back in her mind.

"Yes. I have for a while. And it's been tearin' me up, hidin' it all this time. After seein' Tomo and Yomi, I finally got up the nerve to tell ya. Whatever you feel about it, this is how it is for me." Osaka revealed to Chiyo, who stood rooted in place and unable to speak.

"Miss…Osaka…" Chiyo squeaked, surprised and elated. Chiyo finally gained movement, and ran to grab hold of her. "Miss Osaka! I love you too! I was trying to tell you before, but I kept getting interrupted, and I was really confused, and-"she continued before Osaka pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's alright, Chiyo. I understand how ya felt. It was the same way for me." She answered, removing her finger.

"Miss Osaka…what now?" Chiyo asked her.

"I'm not sure. I guess we're together now." Osaka replied, and kissed her on the forehead. At about that time, Tomo decided to ruin the moment.

"Congratulations! Now that you two are together, I only have two more couples to worry about fixing up now!" Tomo yelled as she jumped through the open doorway to them.

"Two 'other' couples? What're you talking about, Tomo?" Kagura asked, and they all emerged from their places.

"I have a feeling you already know one, and I have a possible other to fix up. But for right now, let's celebrate this!" Tomo announced, and dragged the newly formed couple; along with her own girlfriend and her other to-be couple to Chiyo's house.

-----------

"So where's your kitchen, Chiyo-chan? I'm starving!" Tomo asked, wandering about the mansion.

"Don't be rude, Tomo! You can't just barge in here and demand things from her!" Yomi scolded her.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Yomi. I'll get us something." Chiyo waved her off and left for the kitchen, followed by Osaka. Chiyo stiffened up when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, but relaxed after realizing it was her girl.

"Need any help, Chiyo?" Osaka asked.

"No, it's alright Miss-"she began, but Osaka stopped her.

"Please, leave the 'Miss' off from now on. Since we're together, it feels kinda…weird, or somethin'." She requested.

"Oh. Alright…Osaka…" Chiyo responded, getting use to leaving off the 'Miss' she'd used to address her for 2 years. After fixing something up, they returned to the group. They chatted about things as they usually would, except Osaka and Tomo took up their respective places by their girlfriends. And another couple sat at the table with them, although it wasn't official yet. Tomo would be sure to change that, however.

-----------

End of Chapter 9.

Well, here's the end of this 2-parter, and we're still only about half way through the story. So RR as always!


	10. The Final Athletic Festival

Here is #10. RR as always! I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 10, "The Final Athletic Festival".

"It's time for your final Athletic Festival! I'm sure we're gonna win this year, aren't we?" Yukari shouted. "Of course we are! Especially since we have two great athletes in here!" Chiyo cheered. "That's right; me and Miss Sakaki!" Tomo interjected proudly. "Hey! Don't you mean Sakaki and ME?" Kagura retorted. "No, because you're the one who got beaten by her before!" Tomo countered. "Yeah? Well, you couldn't beat her!" Kagura defended. "Alright, that's enough! We're all gonna win!" Yukari finished, and proceeded to run out the door, going on her unseen errands. The class took this as an opportunity to go on break, and did so. The group communed on Chiyo's desk, Osaka in her respective place beside her. "Alright! We've gotta win this year! With Miss Sakaki and Miss Kagura we're sure to do it!" Chiyo assured. She was surprised when Osaka took hold of her hand tightly. "We're all gonna do it together! You're gonna participate too, aren't ya?" she asked enthusiastically. Chiyo didn't really _participate_ in the festivals; she usually cheered them on and did her part in the events, and helped in the class relay. Osaka in particular had noticed this, and wanted her girlfriend to get the most out of it. "I…I…well, it's…I'm not sure." Chiyo reluctantly answered, to the dismay of her friends. "Why not, Chiyo-chan? We could really use your help!" Tomo prodded, hoping she could get a laugh or two when they convinced her to join in. "I just…well, I'll think about it…" Chiyo finished. She didn't particularly want to, but she didn't want to disappoint Osaka either.

That night, everyone was preparing for the big day tomorrow. Especially Kagura. She jogged and exercised twice as much as usual. _'I'm gonna win this myself, and finally shut Tomo up about it. Which reminds me…she still has to hook me up! I'll remind her in the morning…' _she thought as she decided to turn in for the night. Tomo herself did nothing to prepare for the day's events. "They've got nothing on me! I'm going to win for once, and that'll prove that I'm so much better than Kagura!" she plotted, although she knew it was thanks to Kagura's needs that led to their talk, which led to her relationship with Yomi. Osaka lightly stretched to ready herself, but nothing more. "I'm gonna get Chiyo to do it with us if it's the last thing I do!" she planned. She wanted Chiyo to get the most out of everything before the school year ended and they left Japan. And she knew just the way to do it. Unfortunately, she couldn't get to sleep that night, and would ultimately be too tired to participate. Chiyo had no intention of doing anything exceptional during the festival, but walked about her neighborhood to train her tiny muscles anyway. "I wonder…if I did join in…if I could help? But if I messed up, then…Osaka wouldn't have confidence in me, would she?" she pondered worriedly as she finished her rounds and returned home.

The morning saw a determined mass of students around the school. Outside, Yukari met up with Nyamo. "So, what do you think you can do against us now?" Yukari challenged. "What are you getting at, Yukari? Are you going to cheat or something?" Nyamo accused. "Get real! I'm talking about the fact of my class having two star athletes in our ranks!" Yukari defended, cringing at the 'Wildcat' screaming at her from somewhere. "You may have Kagura and Sakaki, but that doesn't mean you have any…distinct…advantage…" Nyamo trailed off, completely aware of her predicament. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Well, I've got a bunch of kids to marshal, so I'll see ya on the battlefield!" Yukari finished before starting off. "Battlefield? Anyway, stop right there!" Nyamo ordered. Yukari did so, but turned on her with a threatening look in her eyes. "I have a proposition. If you win, I'll get you…anything you want." Nyamo lured Yukari into the bet, and her friend/rival's eyes glazed over at the thought. "Go on, Nyamo. I'm listening." Yukari answered, taking her bait. "However, if I win, you have to make whatever arrangements you can to get me over to America with you!" Nyamo finished, her plan working so far; she'd get over there with her friend, one way or another. "…Deal! You're going to have a list when today's over…" Yukari elaborated malevolently.

"Hey, Chiyo! Over here!" Osaka called. Chiyo had just arrived, and was maneuvering through the crowd to reach Osaka's voice. "I'm glad you're gonna be helpin' us out!" she greeted, hugging Chiyo tightly. Chiyo lightly blushed pink, and returned it. "The first event is the 400 m Dash, right!" Chiyo worried. "Don't worry, Chiyo-chan! We're gonna win regardless of how horrible you do!" Tomo cheered her, although it made Chiyo feel even worse. "Yeah, that's really going to help, Tomo. Why don't you go help Yomi?" Kagura suggested, and approached Chiyo. "She's wrong, Chiyo-chan. You're gonna do fine!" Kagura reassured her, and got ready to run. "What event am I going to do, then? Besides the Class Relay, I mean." Chiyo asked. "We can do the Three-Legged Race again this year!" Osaka told her. "Do you think we can do it this year?" Chiyo asked. "Of course we can! We're gonna win no matter what! I'm not gonna let us lose! And besides, Chiyo, it's not just winnin' that counts, it's that we have fun!" Osaka said to her confidently. "Then let's do it!" Chiyo agreed, and they got ready after the 400 m Dash was over. When they started, they fell flat on their faces. "Alright, let's start off slow, and then work up." Osaka instructed. They slowly began walking, then faster, until they were jogging. "Yeah! We're finally-"Chiyo began to celebrate before they fell again. The others finished, and they were the last as a result of numerous foul-ups. "…Ah, well, we tried, right?" Osaka asked, defeated. "…You're not…disappointed…are you?" Chiyo asked. "Chiyo…is that what it was? No! I'm not gonna be disappointed because we lost somethin'! Don't ever think that, alright?" Osaka comforted her. "I…I won't, Osaka!" Chiyo answered, relieved of her stress.

Having done their…err, part, Osaka and Chiyo retired from the field to cheer on their friends. They were forced to make a return for the Tug-of-War competition. "Come on! We can beat'em! We might have a better chance if we can get someone with more strength than Chiyo-chan!" Tomo grunted, much to Chiyo's dismay. "It's not her fault! Now just pull!" Yomi countered for her, and they continued to pull. "COME ON! We have to win, otherwise I've gotta break my back to get Nyamo stateside!" Yukari ordered. Nyamo herself smirked at the thought, as her class was slightly ahead of Yukari. It was a win/win situation if she beat Yukari; she'd get to America with her, and she'd avoid Yukari's 'List' which had undoubtedly been compiled overnight. _'Regardless of how she feels, I'm going to be there with her. But…what if she comes back and beats me? If she does, I'll lose everything!' _she worried as she drove her students to beat Yukari. Nyamo's students slowly pulled the other team, and it filled her with hope, when a sudden snag came up; in the form of Chiyo, who was exerting all the force she had left in her, and was surprisingly making a difference. "That's it, Chiyo-chan! All of us follow that example!" Tomo yelled, and they did so. It didn't take long for them to pull Nyamo's students over the line and win. Nyamo slowly turned away to avoid Yukari's undeniable malevolent gaze. "ALRIGHT! This calls for a celebration!" Yukari announced. But Nyamo got a surge of confidence from somewhere, and approached Yukari. "Good job, Yukari! You might just beat us!" she congratulated. "You're right, Nyamo! We've got this one!" Yukari gloated. "Of course," Nyamo finished before leaving, "I said '_might_'. You still have to beat us in the relay!" she walked away after that, leaving Yukari to stand and stare.

"Quick! Hand it off!" Chiyo called to Chihiro, who was currently nearing the smaller girl. After receiving it, Chiyo ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, and she rapidly lagged behind the others. Next were Tomo, then Osaka, then Yomi, Kagura, and finally Sakaki. Kaorin may not have been in there class, but she decided to cheer them on from the sidelines. "Here it is, Tomo!" Chiyo called, finally coming up to her. "About time! Here, I'll win this for us!" Tomo told her before charging off. She made it to the tail end of the line and made it to Osaka after a minute or two. "Here ya go, bubblehead!" she handed it off, and Osaka ran more zealously than usual; mostly on account of wanting to impress Chiyo. Why, she wasn't sure, but it was the only thing on her mind. She passed into the ranks before passing it to Yomi. She gave it to her without a word, and fell back to join Chiyo. "So…how did I…do?" she asked Chiyo, panting. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard, Osaka! Here, let me help you over to the stands." Chiyo offered, and Osaka gladly accepted her help. About that time, Yomi passed it off to Kagura. "This is it! We're nearing the win, so don't let up on them now!" Yukari hounded them, and they did so, although not from her commands. "Here it is, Sakaki! Win it for us!" Kagura passed it on to her. "Right!" Sakaki responded confidently, and quickly surpassed the rest of the runners to reach first. _'No! If she wins, then I'm screwed!' _Nyamo screamed internally as she looked on. "Come on, Miss Sakaki! This is the final stretch! You can do it!" Kaorin cheered, earning glances from her own class. Sakaki pulled into the finish line, and received a victorious welcome from Yukari and her friends.

"And the winners, in a comeback, are the students of Yukari's Class 3 (A/N: I think that was the #)!" the director announced. Nyamo congratulated her own students, and decided to face Yukari. However painful it would be. She expected to be barraged with gloating, and a 'List'. She was shocked to receive the exact opposite. "That was pretty good out there, Minamo." Yukari said sincerely, almost warmly. "Y-Yukari? You…u-used my first name…" Nyamo stuttered. "Yeah, I did. I…don't have a list of things I want…and I'm gonna get you into America with us." Yukari elaborated. "What? W-why are you being so…n-nice?" Nyamo inquired, suspicious of her friend. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? If you're going to say things like that, I may reconsider…" she joked. "NO! I m-mean…no…I was just a little confused, that's all." She replied, grateful for whatever had pushed Yukari to make this decision. "Well, anyway, come with me. I'm not gonna do that work alone." Yukari grumbled, and the two left together. The girls all formed up at Chiyo's after the day ended. "Hey, Tomo…come here, would you?" Kagura reluctantly asked her. "What for?" she asked. "You know what! Now…come here…" Kagura ordered once more. The others looked on in surprise and confusion. "Alright, fine! But you know what the price is…" Tomo finally gave in. She followed Kagura out of the room and into a hallway. "Now, try not to enjoy yourself too much!" Tomo whispered to her, making Kagura flush red. "Don't get any ideas. This is just for the plan…" Kagura reminded her. "So let's get it over with, then." Tomo finished, and they both returned to the room.

"What was that about?" Yomi asked accusingly. "Not this again, Yomi! It's nothing!" Tomo wailed, flailing about. "Well, I wouldn't say it's nothing…" Kagura interjected, according to their plan. "…What?" Sakaki's interest was caught at that statement. "Hey, Tomo, I need to talk to you again…" Kagura played out their idea in her head. "Yeah, what is-"Tomo managed to say before Kagura did the thing she would probably regret most in life; she grabbed Tomo and planted her lips on hers. At this, Yomi became enraged and Sakaki looked on in worry and…_'Wait, I'm worrying? Over Kagura? But…that can't…at least not since that day when we…' _Sakaki thought as she watched. "ACK! WHAT THE HELL!" Yomi yelled. Chiyo and Osaka wondered what they were seeing right now too. "W-w-what are you d-doing, Kagura?" Sakaki stuttered, standing up. "Huh? You don't mind, do you?" she asked plainly as she released Tomo, hoping Yomi wouldn't murder her before the plan was through. "Y-yes…I do!" Sakaki replied, hurt in her voice. "You do? What for?" Kagura asked. "B-because…I love you! But you…obviously feel…different…" Sakaki finished, sitting down. "Actually, I don't." Kagura blushed and smiled meekly at her. "Wait…what? What's going on, Tomo?" Yomi inquired, finally settling down a bit. "Hey, not me! It was her idea. I just agreed to help her." Tomo held her hands up in defense. "So…you mean that you feel the same way, Kagura?" Sakaki asked, hopeful. "I do! This was…just a paln to see how you felt, Sakaki." Kagura informed her. "You're not mad at me, are you? I wouldn't blame you…" Kagura asked. "N-no! I'm not! I'm just…not entirely sure what's going on…" Sakaki said, and moved over to her apparent new woman. "I may be tainted with Tomo now, but…well…" Kagura trailed off, and Sakaki knew what she was getting at. She closed the gap between them and sealed their relationship with a kiss. "Tainted?" Tomo asked, obviously offended, when Yomi dragged her away.

"So, you were really just helping Kagura?" Yomi asked for the fifth time. "Yes! I could never feel the same way for Kagura that I do for you!" Tomo assured her. Yomi sighed, relieved. "Alright, I believe you." Yomi told her as they returned to the table. "…She ain't a bad kisser, though!" Tomo joked, and was subsequently nailed in the back of the head by Yomi's fist. "Jeez, I was just kidding! She actually isn't! I swear!" Tomo tried to defend herself from another swing. "Hey!" Kagura yelled at her, also preparing to go at her. "Alright, settle down everyone." Chiyo calmed them. "Well, what now? We have 3 couples here now." Osaka stated the obvious. "Yes, we do…are you getting at something?" Tomo asked evilly, whilst rubbing the back of her head. She stopped when Yomi gave her a blood-freezing glare. "It's late…hey, if we checked in, could we spend the night here?" Osaka asked. "Yes, it'd be fine!" Chiyo replied. "Sweet! Now I know Yomi won't kill me if I'm alone!" Tomo cackled, and proceeded to run and hide when Yomi started toward her. They were all allowed to stay at the estate, and decided how to split the rooms. "There's a guest room at the end of the hall that's already made up. I could fix another up for someone." Chiyo informed them. Tomo was already making a beeline for the ready one. "Come on, Yomi! Hurry up!" she coaxed, and Yomi flushed red as she followed her in. Chiyo fixed another for Sakaki and Kagura, and they took it up. "Uhhh…I…what are we…" Osaka searched for the words, trying to figure where she'd stay. "There's nowhere else to make a room at…so…I guess you c-could…" Chiyo blushed pink as the thought crossed her mind. "…Could what?" Osaka asked, totally clueless. "…Stay with…me?" Chiyo quickly suggested. It permeated Osaka's dense head, and she too blushed lightly at the thought of being in the same room. They retired to Chiyo's room, and Osaka spread out on one side of the bed. Chiyo slipped onto the other side. "Good n-night…Osaka." Chiyo said, and fell asleep before Osaka could say anything. _'I'm lucky to have her…I've gotta do somethin' to show her how happy and grateful I am…' _Osaka thought as she too drifted to sleep.

"I'm still mad at you, you know?" Yomi informed Tomo, who had made several attempts to embrace her. "Aw! But I was joking! Stop being so mean to me!" Tomo whined. "You…you could have done that a different way! Or at least told me what you were doing!" Yomi said to her. "Hey, I…well, yeah, I suppose I should've. But still! Don't be mad!" Tomo began to fake-sob so that Yomi would lighten up on her. "W-wait! I'm not trying to make you cry!" Yomi apologized, completely falling for Tomo's ploy. _'How dense can she get? But…she said she was sorry, and she didn't do anything…' _ Tomo thought. "Yomi, I am sorry. It was just to help Kagura, I promise!" Tomo told her sincerely for once. "…Alright, then let's just drop it. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. Don't do anything troublesome." Yomi finished, and covered herself up. She expected Tomo to stay up late and watch t.v. And true to her suspicions, her girlfriend did just that. She _did_ keep silent, though, which surprised Yomi, who couldn't sleep whether there was any noise or not. Instead, she propped herself up and lay next to Tomo, who gladly accepted her company. Yomi often forgot that Tomo could be rational and caring at times. Then again, Tomo was known for ruining 'The Moment'. "…I tricked you into apologizing." Tomo smirked even as she was hit in the back by the other girl. "Damnit, Tomo! I couldn't figure out why I apologized for doing nothing." Yomi told her. "Don't worry about it! I'm just that good!" Tomo responded, expecting to be hit. Instead, Yomi tackled her and lay next to her on the bed. "Just go to sleep." She groaned at Tomo, and they both fell silent for what seemed like an eternity before they did get to sleep. At 3 in the morning.

"…Uhhh…what now?" Kagura asked to Sakaki. "I'm not sure. Does this mean everything's going to be different?" she responded to Kagura. "Well, it shouldn't have to be. I mean…yeah, it doesn't have to be different! The only difference is that we're together now! Everything else can stay the same." Kagura reasoned. "Ah. I see. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Kagura." Sakaki quickly said, and forced herself to suppress staying up all night talking to Kagura about things she probably had no interest in. "Alright. I'm gonna be up a little later, so, like, if you want to talk to me, or anything…I'll be up, alright?" Kagura told her, hoping that she could get her new girlfriend to talk with her. "Um…I…alright." Sakaki replied, the pillow she had her face buried in hiding her blush. She sat up, and looked to Kagura. "Do you…do you like animals?" Sakaki asked her seriously. "Huh? Well, yeah. I mean, I have a dog." Kagura told her. "You do? But you never mention it. You've never even told us." Sakaki responded. "Yeah, well, he's really old, but he's pretty smart. Faithful, too. He's a…'Great Pyrenees'?" Kagura told her. "Hey, that's the same kind of dog Chiyo has!" Sakaki remembered. "Really? I haven't actually met her dog; I've just seen him in pictures. Shouldn't he have been around the house somewhere?" Kagura asked. "That is strange. But then again, he usually-"Sakaki managed to say before Kagura threw herself around her. "W-what are you doing?" Sakaki asked. "It's only natural, isn't it?" Kagura replied. They stayed like that for a while, before Kagura finally yawned loudly. "Man, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She moved to release Sakaki, but the other girl held her close. Kagura was surprised for a moment, then realized and accepted the gesture. They lay like that, sleeping for hours. Until Tomo woke them up.

"Wow! You two sure had a more eventful night than I did!" Tomo yelled, startling them awake. They heard Yomi yell at her from somewhere, probably the living room. "I-it wasn't like that! Stop making assumptions, you idiot!" Kagura retorted. "This, coming from the one who came to the 'Idiot' for help? You seem to forget that you probably wouldn't be with her if it wasn't for me!" Tomo finished, and Kagura said nothing after that. "Is that true, Kagura?" Sakaki asked. "Well…yes, it is. After that day when she pulled her stupid prank, it made me realize that I had these feelings for you. I guess it was there subconsciously when I always walked with you and…when I tried to impress you by competing with you…" Kagura confessed, and even Tomo thought it was interesting to say the least. Sakaki said nothing, but the blush on her face made it evident of how she felt. Yomi walked in on the three and stood in the doorway. "Anyway," she told them sternly, "keep it down. Chiyo and Osaka are still asleep." She informed. "Why are they asleep? It's so late in the morning!" Tomo complained. "…IT'S 7 A.M.!" Yomi said as quietly as she could without yelling. "It is?" Tomo asked, and looked to a clock in the room. "…I guess it is." Tomo repeated, and was hit in the head by Kagura as a result. "You woke us up at 7 in the morning for what, exactly!" Kagura asked her. "Oh well. Hey' let's go check in on the other two!" Tomo suggested energetically, and walked quickly up the stairs, followed by a protesting Yomi and Sakaki and Kagura. When she cracked the door open, she stepped back, evidently surprised. When Sakaki looked in on them next, she blushed, believing this was the cutest thing she'd ever seen; Chiyo lay in Osaka's embrace, the latter of whom sat upright against a large pillow. Both were asleep, but Sakaki wanted so badly to have a camera so she could capture the moment. "Enough gawking. Let's leave them alone." Yomi suggested, and they returned downstairs.

They convened on the kitchen and sat at the large table located there. "Man, I'm hungry, and Yomi's cooking sucks!" Tomo writhed with hunger, all the while receiving a glare from her girlfriend. "At least I know how to cook!" Yomi countered. "I don't need to! Wait…SHUT UP!" Tomo finished, looking away. "Besides, I guess I'm going to be cooking for you from now on…" Yomi presumed, figuring that Tomo would kill her with her cooking skills. "I should think so!" Tomo agreed evilly. "Which means that you'd have to get a job so you could provide me with materials." Yomi replied smugly. "What! But…I…well, I suppose I am more suited to do work, seeing as I'm more fit." Tomo pointed at Yomi's belly, and the aforementioned glared daggers at her. "I know how to cook." Sakaki volunteered. "Although," she continued, "I wouldn't want to raid Chiyo-chan's kitchen without her consent." She finished. As if on cue, Chiyo and Osaka entered the kitchen. "Good mornin'." Osaka greeted. "Oh, hey you two! We were just talking about breakfast!" Tomo replied. "Ah! I'll fix something." Chiyo offered, and Sakaki moved to help her. After breakfast, they decided to hang around in the living room. "Well, I'm stuffed. What should we do now?" Tomo inquired. "I believe we've stayed our welcome. We'll see you later, Chiyo-chan." Yomi prepared to leave, taking Tomo by the ear and ignoring the string of protests. "We should probably go too. See ya later, Chiyo-chan!" Kagura exited, Sakaki by her side. That left Chiyo and Osaka. "Uhhh…my parents won't be expectin' me home for a while, so would it be alright if I stayed a little longer?' Osaka asked. "O-of course!" Chiyo replied. They sat together and watched t.v., all the while Mr. Tadakichi entered the room and sat with them. They lay in each other's embrace, and remained like that for several hours. They talked off and on, but mostly kept silent, each enjoying the other's company. When the time came for Osaka to leave, she was reluctant to. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Chiyo. Goodbye." She exchanged with her, and left the estate. Chiyo looked on, and was glad to be with her.

Sorry this took so long, but I was on Writer's Block, and this is obviously a long chapter. I will write the next up soon!


	11. The Last Summer Vacation 1

Here's a 3-parter, and the third part will mark the halfway point. I do not own Azumanga, or Daioh, or Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 11, "The Last Summer Vacation, Pt 1".

"Well, it's time! This is the last summer vacation you kids will ever get!" Yukari announced, earning odd glances from her students. "Just kidding! But anyway, what are we all doing this year?" she asked the class. "I'm going to be working for my dad!" One student piped up. "I'm going to Osaka! The city!" a girl answered. "We're going to Chiyo-chan's summer house!" Tomo yelled, partly to make her other classmates jealous. "That's right! When do we leave?" Yukari asked. "You're both just assuming we're going _there_?" Yomi asked. "Huh? Well…yeah! We always go there!" Tomo answered. "We should invite Kaorin and Miss Kurosawa." Kagura suggested. She looked to Sakaki, who suddenly had a look of distaste for the former. "Oh yeah…if Kaorin found out, she'd go nuts." Kagura realized, and Sakaki nodded in agreement. "Huh? Why? Is there somethin' wrong?" Osaka inquired. "Kaorin's infatuated with Sakaki. She's gonna freak out when she finds out those two are together." Tomo interjected, and then proceeded to start laughing evilly. "We'll worry about that later. So, we're leaving this weekend?" Yukari asked presumptuously. "I…guess so." Chiyo responded, confused from the constant switch of subjects. "Alright then! I'll go invite Nyamo, and you guys can do whatever you usually do!" Yukari finished, and ran out of the room. "Maybe we should invite Chihiro, too?" Yomi asked. "Hey, yeah. We don't know her all that well. We can get to know her this way." Kagura agreed. "Alright then, it's settled! Now we just have to survive the rest of today, and we're free!" Tomo exclaimed. The day dragged on, as it usually would in such a situation, and it finally ended on a hopeful note.

On her way home, Yomi found herself wondering what Tomo was doing. _'That's…weird. I normally wouldn't care if she was setting fire to something. Why do I want to start hanging out with her more now? I mean, yeah, she's my girlfriend, but still…I guess I'll see what she's up to when I get home.' _She resolved as she walked through the city. She was surprised when she found Tomo in a grocery store. _'Probably causing trouble…'_ she thought as she decided to approach her. "What are you doing here?" Yomi asked when she neared her. "Oh, hey! What, aren't I allowed to go shopping? I eat food too." Tomo plainly informed her. They exited the store and headed towards Yomi's house. "Ah. Well, hey. I was wondering…if you…might want to…" Yomi began tentatively. "Might want to…?" Tomo repeated, curious. "Um…go out later?" Yomi asked quickly, blushing furiously. They had been together for a few weeks, but hadn't officially 'Gone Out' yet. "I mean, if you didn't have anything else to do…just so we could do something together…" Yomi finished, feeling that Tomo would think of her as a coward and such. "No, no! I don't have anything to do. I'd love to go out!" Tomo replied, cackling at Yomi's composure; she had been scared to ask Yomi out herself. "R-really? I mean…alright then!" Yomi said, sighing in relief. "Where did you have in mind?" Tomo asked. Yomi face-faulted. She had just planned the question! She didn't know the kinds of places Tomo might like, or not like. "Well…I haven't thought about that." Yomi admitted. "…You asked me out when you didn't know where you wanted to go?" Tomo asked smugly. "Hey! It wasn't easy, alright? Anyway, I'll think of something." Yomi countered as they neared her house. She went for the door, but stopped when Tomo didn't leave. "What, you're not even gonna invite me in?" Tomo asked.

Osaka swiftly completed her work so she could pack her things before the trip tomorrow. "If I'm lucky, I can figure out somethin' romantic to do for Chiyo while we're there." She planned as she packed. Now that she could have a real chance to get her alone, she'd talk to her while the others were out. They hadn't had a date yet either, and Osaka desperately wanted to talk to Chiyo. She wanted to figure out why Chiyo loved her, what would happen in America, and possibly a future after that, although she'd save the latter for when Chiyo was older. Sakaki and Kagura were the only couple who had been out at the moment. They would go to medium-priced restaurants and had recently seen several movies together, making the others question them on how to go about a date. "Come on, Kagura! I need advice!" Tomo pleaded, having searched for her phone number and called her. "Why should I tell you anything? I don't owe you or anything." Kagura denied her, all the while hoping she'd forgotten one thing. "Did you just say…that you…DON'T OWE ME?" Tomo nearly screamed at her. "I'm the reason you HAVE a girlfriend! I told you I had a price, and I've decided that this is it!" Tomo continued. "Alright, fine! When we go to the summer house tomorrow, I'll help you out. Yomi can't be near us, though." Kagura surrendered, and hung up the phone. "Jeez, how do these things always happen to me?" she grumbled as she got ready to go jog.

The next morning, Osaka showed up early, to Chiyo's shock. "Ah…hello, Osaka!" She greeted her girl as she invited her in. "Hey, Chiyo. Isn't anyone else here yet?" Osaka asked. Chiyo stared at her for a moment before responding, "It's 8 in the morning…". "…It is? I didn't bother checkin' the clock when I left." Osaka replied vacantly. "Well, what should we do until the others get here?" she asked. "Um…I'm not sure…" Chiyo responded, pondering it herself. They sat by each other and chatted while watching t.v. and eating breakfast, and soon the others began arriving. Tomo was the first. "Hey! Why are you here so early, bubblehead?" she asked upon entry. "Hello. I didn't see what time it was when I came, so I got here early." Osaka answered. "I see…anyway, Yomi will be here pretty soon. Or at least I think." Tomo informed them, and they knew who the next arrival was by the sound of metal scraping cement. "Sounds like Yukari's improved her driving skills; no one's dead yet!" Tomo half joked, half surmised correctly. The said teacher pulled into the driveway after Chiyo opened the gate, a small dent formed in the side moments ago. "Damn idiots don't know how to drive…" Yukari ranted as she approached the girls. "Nice driving as always, Miss Yukari! When's Miss Kurosawa gonna get here?" Osaka greeted her. Yukari gave an undignified snort at the question. "How should I know? There's no telling how long it'll take her to spruce. She's formal about the simplest things." She complained. As they conversed, Yomi arrived next. "I see we're _all_ on time for once." She gave a look to Tomo. "W-what's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?" Tomo asked, and proceeded to attack her. Sakaki and Kagura arrived together. "Hi! We were just wondering when you'd be getting here." Chiyo welcomed them. "Hey, Chiyo-chan. We would have been here sooner, but I accidentally slept in." Kagura elaborated, and Sakaki moved to stand with her. "So, only Miss Kurosawa, Chihiro, and…Kaorin…still need to show up?" Sakaki asked, deep in thought about the last name. "Yeah, and they should be getting here soon." Yukari replied. They decided to wait inside until the others got there.

After half an hour passed, Nyamo arrived. "You're pretty late. What were you up to?" Yukari asked her, blocking her path. "Well, I had to get ready, and then I had to drive through a bunch of traffic, and finally, I had to take a detour because some jerk's driving sucked and they broke some cement." Nyamo laid out to her, and Yukari subsequently pounded her in the head. "Gah! What did you hit me for?" Nyamo asked while rubbing her head. "Just shut up and come inside!" Yukari avoided, and let her in. "Ah, hello Miss Kurosawa!" Chiyo greeted. "Hello. So, are we all here?" Nyamo asked. "No, we're still waiting on two more." Yukari interjected, grumbling something about them wasting time, and that they should just leave now. On cue, Chihiro arrived. "Hey, Chihiro! So you decided to come!" Tomo greeted after Chiyo let her in. "Yeah. I'm glad you guys invited me!" she replied. "Hopefully they won't corrupt you like they have each other." Nyamo informed her sarcastically. "Is that a bad thing?" Tomo joked with her. "Alright, I say we leave right now!" Yukari said, getting impatient. "We still have to wait for one more, so settle down!" Nyamo scolded. About ten minutes later, Kaorin was the last to show up. "Hey! I'm really sorry, you guys. I didn't realize how long I'd taken getting ready, and…" she trailed off; noticing Sakaki's rather _close_ proximity to Kagura. "And…?" Tomo repeated. "…Huh? Oh! It's nothing. Anyway, when are we leaving?" she switched subjects. "Somebody's finally thinking like me! Let's get going already!" Yukari suggested. They filed out of the mansion and out to the van Chiyo's parents had readied upon her request, as they had the year before. "Alright. 6 of us will fit in the van this time, while the other 2 will have to ride in the deathtrap with Yukari." Nyamo told them, and was again bashed on the head by her fellow teacher. "Damnit! Stop hitting me!" Nyamo yelled at her, and they divided; Osaka and Chiyo, Tomo and Yomi, and Sakaki and Kagura in the van, while a near hysteric Kaorin and an unknowing Chihiro rode with Yukari.

Part 2 will be up very shortly. RR this chapter please!


	12. The last Summer Vacation 2

Here is Pt. 2, just typed up. Hope you all enjoy. I do not, never have, and probably never will own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 12, "The Last Summer Vacation, Pt. 2".

The ride to the summer home was safe for the 3 current couples, thanks to Nyamo's competent driving skills. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Kaorin and Chihiro. Kaorin had already experienced this horror once before, but the unwitting Chihiro had her first, and hopefully last, example of Yukari's driving; having only barely been able to stand swerving off the road twice, and scraping a guardrail once. Upon arrival, she got out of the car as fast as she could and grabbed hold of the nearest thing rooted to the ground. "W-w-w-w-what…j-just…h-happened?" she questioned, stuttering uncontrollably. Kaorin went to comfort her. "Yukari just happened…don't worry, I'll make sure you ride with Miss Kurosawa on the way back." She tried to suppress Chihiro's trembling as well. The others moved to help her. "I guess…we should have warned her?" Yomi questioned, although it was obviously too late. "Well, I suppose that counts as an initiation!" Tomo chirped, but finished when Kagura shot her a threatening glance. "Oh, come on…it wasn't that bad, was it?" Yukari complained. At that Chihiro began sobbing. "Alright, now that the casualties are racked up, let's head inside." Nyamo suggested, moving to help Chihiro. They entered the house, without any problems from Tomo this year, and filled the living room. Kaorin found it strange that there were…_distinct_ pairs located around the table; Chiyo and Osaka, Yomi and Tomo, and…_and_…Sakaki and Kagura. _'W-what are they doing…together…like that? Oh well…I'm sure it's nothing, there's just no space for Miss Sakaki to sit…' _she reasoned as she looked on. Chihiro had finally settled down somewhat, but kept a fair distance from Yukari.

"Well, I'm bored in here already! Who wants to go to the beach?" Tomo questioned. "Already? We just got here a couple of hours ago." Yomi said. "Who cares? I need to get in the water!" Tomo countered, and ran upstairs to change. Osaka and Chiyo sat at the table chatting, and, to Kaorin's dismay, Sakaki and Kagura had left together earlier. Since she didn't see any openings to talk with the others, she decided to approach Chihiro. "Hey, Chihiro. Are you…alright?" she asked, not sure what to say to the near-traumatized girl. "ACK! Ah…it's you, Kaorin. Yeah…I guess I am now…" Chihiro responded. "Alright, I'm ready to go!" Tomo yelled, interrupting whatever conversations were going on. She wore an orange-red two-piece. Most of the unwilling onlookers shrugged it off, but Yomi lingered on the thought that Tomo looked rather…attractive. None-the-less, she grabbed Tomo by the ear and pulled her out of the room. "Making a scene as usual? Why can't you just wait for the rest of us?" Yomi scolded her. "Why? They're all gonna take forever! And the swimsuit? I…thought you might like it…" Tomo trailed off, blushing. And Yomi was as well. "Well…anyway, just wait for a bit, would you?" Yomi finished, attempting to regain her composure. "…Fine. But I'm only waiting a little longer." Tomo gave in, and returned to change again. Yomi returned to the others, and talked with Nyamo for a bit.

"Huh…not much around here." Kagura stated as she and Sakaki wandered along the beach. They had left earlier so they could go along alone. "So, uhhh…what do you want to do?" Kagura asked, unsure if anything would be worthwhile around here. "Well…we could…I guess we could go out with the others tonight." Sakaki suggested. "Hey, yeah! We should celebrate everything that's been happening for us!" Kagura agreed. They would celebrate their relationships, and that they would be together in America. Or, at least, she, Sakaki, Chiyo, and Osaka would be. Exiting the house, Kaorin decided to look for Sakaki. _'She'd usually be indifferent around Miss Kagura. Why are they hanging out suddenly? I'm pretty sure…it's not…that…but, maybe it'd be best if I finally…told her?' _Kaorin thought as she walked. Chihiro, having worked up the nerve to walk again, decided to go with her. "Hey, Kaorin. Where are you going?" she asked as she walked with her, but Kaorin didn't respond. "…Kaorin? Hello?" Chihiro tried again, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "What? Ah!" Koarin squealed, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's you, Chihiro. What are you doing?" she asked. "I was bored, and I wanted to get away from Miss Yukari, so…I figured I'd follow you." Chihiro elaborated. "Ah…alright then. Do you know where Miss Sakaki and Miss Kagura might have gone?" Kaorin inquired, surprised that she was…_glad_ Chihiro wanted to go along with her. "No clue. This is my first time here. Maybe one of the piers?" Chihiro suggested, seeing as though there was a small one farther down the beach.

"Hey, isn't that Kaorin?" Kagura asked, looking from the pier as the said girl was approaching them. A second person appeared beside her. "Yeah, and that's…Chihiro?" Sakaki guessed, not quite sure. _'She must have come looking for Sakaki. I fell for her, but…well, it really can't be helped. I suppose…we should tell her, and take care of it right now.' _Kagura resolved. "I think…we should tell her…" she said sternly to Sakaki. "Uhhh…yeah, we should…" Sakaki agreed. They wouldn't get the chance though. At that moment, Tomo charged down the beach with the others in tow, and proceeded to run down Kaorin and Chihiro. "So, you guys were gonna party without us, eh? Not on my watch!" Tomo declared, and the others caught up to help the two trampled girls. "Nice work, Tomo. What's going on here, anyway?" Yomi asked, helping Chihiro. "Ah…look! Miss Sakaki and Miss Kagura are up there!" Kaorin told them, pointing to the two. They walked, with the exception of Tomo running, to the couple at the end of the pier. "So, what were you two doing?" Tomo asked, breathing heavily. "Is it any of your business? Anyway, we were just about to head back to the house." Kagura told her plainly. "What? You mean I ran here for nothing?" Tomo asked loudly. "I suppose so," Kagura stated, "so let's head back and get into the water a bit before it gets dark." She finished. The group started their trip back to the house, Kaorin trailing close to Sakaki.

Here is Pt. 2 now, and I'll be writing Pt. 3 up after this is uploaded.


	13. The last Summer Vacation 3

Here it is, the Milestone Chapter! We're halfway through the story now! While you're here, enjoy Pt. 3! I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 13, "The Last Summer Vacation, Pt. 3".

"Ah, I wish we didn't have to go back…" Tomo trailed off while floating in the water next to Yomi. The latter silently thought about her girlfriend. _'Where should I take her? I don't know that much about what she likes…I've gotta be the one to…'_ she drifted in thought, only to be interrupted when Tomo dove and pulled her under with her. Sakaki sat on the beach, and as a result Kaorin did as well. Kagura was out swimming, thinking about what to say at the dinner they had planned. A toast? Or just a 'Congratulations!'? Anything along those lines. When she came up, she was disturbed to see Kaorin practically on top of Sakaki. Osaka and Chiyo played with a beach ball, passing it in the water. Yukari and Nyamo shared a beach blanket as a result of lack of them, which sat just fine with Nyamo. _'I wonder if maybe…I could say something to her? If I don't, I know we'd stay friends, but…'_ Nyamo thought. She decided to take the leap. She slowly crept her hand to take hold of Yukari's, but was foiled when said teacher started yelling at Tomo to let go of Yomi, and as a result was flailing her arms about. Kaorin slowly edged over to Sakaki. "Uhhh…Miss…Miss Sakaki?" she squeaked. "Hmmm? Yes?" Sakaki replied, figuring that this was it. "Well… there's something…I want…I _need_ to tell you…" Kaorin slowly said to her. "Kaorin, I already know…" Sakaki replied sternly; she didn't want to break her heart, but it was beginning to look like there was no other alternative. "Y-you do?" Kaorin asked timidly. "Yes. And I'm sorry, Kaorin…but I'm already with someone." Sakaki finished, but looked straight at her. They were alone, so no one heard when Kaorin began to sniffle. "…I understand…I'm really sorry!" she said quietly before getting up to go back to the house. Chihiro looked on worriedly, and decided to follow her.

"Kaorin…?" Chihiro whispered, walking inside. Kaorin sat at the table, sobbing. "K-Kaorin?" Chihiro called again. "I was an idiot! I should have known it'd never work out for me!" Kaorin cursed quietly. "Was it Miss Sakaki?" Chihiro asked. "…Yes. She was already with someone…Miss Kagura…" Kaorin replied. "Kaorin, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you'll be over her soon." She tried to comfort Kaorin, but it only seemed to worsen the situation. "I SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING SOONER! IT'S MY FAULT!" Kaorin nearly yelled. "…Are you going to be coming out…anymore?" Chihiro asked, knowing the answer. "N-no…you go ahead." Kaorin lightly denied the invitation. "…Do you want me to stay here? Or leave? Or anything?" she asked Kaorin. "…Stay with me?" Kaorin requested after a long pause, wiping some of her tears. Chihiro smiled and accepted her request. "Man, they're taking forever!" Tomo said aloud, pertaining to Chihiro and Kaorin. "If I'm right…then Sakaki shot her down…" Yomi interjected tentatively. "You really think she did?" Tomo asked seriously, but Yomi figured it was cheap sarcasm, and proceeded to plunge her under the water. "Hey, what're we so somber for?" Nyamo asked, finally getting into the water. "Ah…it's nothing, Miss Kurosawa. Anyway, it's starting to get dark. Why did you come in now?" Yomi changed the subject while allowing Tomo up for air. "I figured I wouldn't burn up this late, and I only wanted to get in for a bit anyway, so it worked for me." Nyamo told them. Osaka and Chiyo were just getting out, as was Kagura. The latter walked toward Sakaki. "So…did you tell her?" she asked. "Yeah…she took it lightly out here, but I'm not sure after that. She went inside and Chihiro followed her." Sakaki informed her. "I feel sorry for her…but maybe Chihiro will be able to make her feel better…" Kagura trailed off. Yomi, Tomo, and Nyamo left the water, and they packed up to head inside.

When they entered the house, they found Kaorin and Chihiro at the table together. "Ah…" Kaorin sighed, unable to find any words. An awkward silence settle as Kaorin and Chihiro looked back at Sakaki and Kagura. "Did I miss something?" Yukari broke the silence. "It's nothing that concerns us, so let's leave them alone." Nyamo told her, and she urged them all into the kitchen. Sakaki and Kagura sat across the table from the other two. "This went all wrong…we had it planned differently…" Kagura told them. "Actually…it's a-alright…" Kaorin said after another pause. "It is?" Sakaki asked, surprised. "Yes. I was pretty mad at myself and the situation, but…Chihiro cheered me up…" Kaorin replied, looking to Chihiro. "I understand if you're mad at me or anything like that…" Kagura spoke up. "Well, to be honest…I am, but I don't want it to get in the way of us being friends." Kaorin finished. "You're being pretty understanding about this. Really, thanks Kaorin." Sakaki said to her. "Of course, Miss Sakaki." Kaorin replied cheerfully, but hurt was evident in her voice. "Well…should we call the others back in?" Chihiro asked. "No…let's make'em squirm." Kagura smirked, and the other 3 didn't complain.

"Jeez! What're they doing in there?" Tomo asked. "They're sortin' everything out. Sakaki's gonna make peace with Kaorin, and then hopefully they'll still be friends." Osaka replied in a rare moment of intellect. The rest of them stared at her for a moment, and then decided not to bother. "Alright, you guys can come back in." Kagura called after about 20 minutes. They filed in, and were shocked to find the four sitting as if nothing had gone on. "Well…anyway, I guess we should be turning in for tonight…" Nyamo suggested. "Alright, who's sleeping where?" Yukari asked. "Well, there're 3 official couples here. I say we base it on that!" Tomo said aloud. "C-c-couples…with an "s"?" Kaorin asked reluctantly. "Huh? Well…yeah!" Tomo replied, not fazed in the least. "What? Since when?" Nyamo asked, surprised and curious. "Recently. Sakaki and Kagura, Osaka and Chiyo, and Tomo and I." Yomi elaborated. At this Kaorin nearly passed out. "Well, altogether there are 5 rooms. Would you mind sharing a room with Miss Chihiro, Miss Kaorin?" Chiyo asked. "Since," she continued, "we'll be in rooms respectively." She pointed to the named couples. "O-of course I wouldn't mind…do you, Chihiro?" Kaorin asked. "No, I don't mind." Chihiro replied, letting on a slight blush. "And I suppose that means I'll be rooming with her?" Yukari asked, looking to Nyamo. "Yeah, you two are stuck together for the weekend!" Tomo informed them, laughing. "Well, um…let's get some sleep then." Nyamo quickly suggested before bolting up the stairs.

Nyamo sat on the end of the bed, kicking her feet as if she were a kid. "What's got you so energetic?" Yukari asked, looking for anything interesting in their room. "Huh? What do you mean?" Nyamo asked. "I mean, why are you suggesting everyone go to bed when you're still so awake?" Yukari returned with a glance. "Ah…well, I just…" she trailed off. _'Wanted to be alone with you for a bit, is all.' _She told her internally. "…Yeah. Anyway, there's nothing worth glancing at in here other than…GAH! What am I thinking? Bad Yukari!" Yukari scolded herself, and hit herself on the head. "What did you say?" Nyamo asked, suddenly intrigued. "I-it was nothing! NOTHING! Drop it! I don't even know what made me say it…" Yukari avoided, and Nyamo thought that, for just a second, she glimpsed a blush on her. Not the kind they got when they went out drinking, but…the _good_ kind. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. You go ahead and do what you want." Yukari grumbled, and flopped on the bed beside Nyamo. "A-alright. I'm going to sleep too. Don't cause any trouble while I'm asleep." Nyamo told her sarcastically, and lay down with her. Yukari got up to turn the lights off, and returned to bed. "Good night." She growled tiredly, and within seconds she was asleep. Nyamo was left to think. _'This is heaven! I just wish…that we could be like this…all the time.' _She thought to herself. She was tempted to confess everything to her friend right that second, but held her feelings back. She nestled into the bed, and fell asleep herself.

Kaorin and Chihiro were dealing with their own feelings. "There's only one bed…" Kaorin stated, taking the room in. "…Uhhh…does that mean…we'll be…?" Chihiro asked. "I s-suppose s-so." Kaorin stammered. She sat at the foot of the bed, and let herself fall back. _'Everything that's happened today…the ride here…Miss Sakaki and Miss Kagura…Chihiro.'_ She lingered on the last thought. Chihiro was helping her cope with the loss of her idol, and another thought flickered across her mind for a moment. _'She's so nice…she's sweet and caring…maybe…'_ she thought as she glanced at her friend. Chihiro was currently looking about the room, sizing it up. "Uhhh…Chihiro…" Kaorin quietly called. "What is it?" Chihiro asked, turning to her. "Well…why did you come looking for me…after what happened at the beach?" she asked Chihiro quickly. "I, well…I was worried." Chihiro replied, blushing. "Y-you were? But w-what for?" Kaorin stuttered, confused. "Well…you'd probably hate me if I told you…" Chihiro evaded, her blush more prominent now. "T-tell me. Please?" Kaorin asked. "It's because I have a…a…crush on you." She finished almost too quietly and quickly for Kaorin to catch it. "W-what…did you s-s-say?" Kaorin questioned, in a slight daze. "I have a crush on you. I would have told you before, but you would have rejected me for Miss Sakaki." Chihiro told her, and turned away. "Chihiro! That's not rue! I mean…well…well, before, I guess I would have. Now I'm not sure what I saw in her other than her being cool and that stuff. Now…I guess I have someone I _really_ care about." Kaorin smiled at her. "Ah…I…does this mean…we…?" Chihiro searched for the words. "Yeah, I guess we are…" Kaorin stood. Chihiro walked over to her. Nothing really intimate, but she hugged Kaorin tightly. The moment was accidentally ruined by a scream from Tomo and Yomi's room. "Wonder what that was about?" Chihiro questioned, weary of getting into anything involving Tomo and a scream in the same room. "Oh well. I think…I'm going to go to bed." Kaorin released her, yawning. "Yeah. I didn't realize how tired I was either." Chihiro agreed, and the two threw themselves on the bed and fell asleep soon after.

About that scream. Rewind about 5 minutes: Yomi was contemplating what to do for a date when Tomo got the idea to creep up on her. Yomi was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized her girlfriend was wrapped around her. She continued to go unfazed until Tomo began smacking her head. When she attempted to turn, she fell off the bed and sprawled out on the floor. She blushed when she found Tomo sitting on top of her. "What are you doing? You could've hurt me!" she growled angrily at Tomo. "Settle down. I was just having some fun!" Tomo pouted. "Well…I was thinking about stuff!" Yomi faltered, trying to make sense out of the situation. "Stuff? That's pretty descriptive. What kind of stuff?" Tomo inquired. "Well…that's for me to know. And why are you on top of me?" she asked quickly, hoping to avoid her questions. "Well, you haven't made a move to get me off of you…" Tomo said, smirking. This caused Yomi to blush even more. Kagura had decided to make good on her promise of helping Tomo. Figuring nothing was going on, she walked into the room, and found them in that position. And thus, she screamed in embarrassment. "AH! Crap! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were doing stuff in here!" she apologized. Tomo could do nothing but laugh uncontrollably, and Yomi felt like her face would explode. "We're not doing 'stuff'!" Yomi cried, and Tomo took this as a loop hole. "Maybe," she elaborated with an evil grin, "but according to what she was saying, she was thinking about…'stuff'. At least that's what she said." She finished, and began laughing again. Kagura, for reasons she wasn't sure of, began cackling at the joke too. "Gah! Nothing's going on! What're you doing here anyway?" she asked, shoving a still-laughing Tomo off of her. "Well…I was hoping Tomo might be alone, like we planned, and-"Kagura began, but her blood went cold at what she'd said. As did Tomo's. "…EXCUSE ME?" Yomi nearly screamed. "N-n-now, Yomi…she wasn't saying-"Tomo tried to tell her, but Yomi already had her by the neck. "Yomi, it's not like that! It wasn't anything!" Kagura tried to calm her. "If you know what's good for you, YOU'LL LEAVE NOW." Yomi snarled at her. Kagura laid out her plan, and Yomi slowly stopped. She didn't let go of Tomo, though. "I see…I guess I did overreact a bit…" she admitted, earning a glare from Tomo. "A BIT? You choked me!" she ranted, rubbing her neck. "Well what was I supposed to think?" Yomi asked, trying to defend herself. "It makes me wonder if I should really forgive you!" Tomo bluffed, trying to get a reaction out of her. "N-now wait! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" Yomi pleaded. They discussed things into the early morning before Kagura returned to her room and Tomo and Yomi finally fell asleep.

"What do ya suppose the ruckus is?" Osaka asked Chiyo, fiddling with her pigtails. "Sounds like Tomo and Yomi are arguing. Which means that they're getting along without hurting each other." Chiyo surmised. "What do you think about them?" Osaka asked, staring off into space. "Huh? What do you mean?" Chiyo asked her. "Well…I mean, they've been friends since elementary school. I wish we'd known each other that long, don't you?" Osaka replied. "I suppose that would be nice, but we've been friends for 3 years now, and now we're a couple! So I suppose it's about equal, right?" Chiyo decided. "…Yeah, I guess it is." Osaka agreed. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. _'I hope I can do somethin' to impress her while we're still, here. But what could I do? I'm not even sure what she likes!' _Osaka stressed mentally as she slowly fell asleep. Chiyo lay down beside her, pondering the same thing. But, less inclined to stay up this late, she fell into a quiet slumber before Osaka. Said girl looked at her in curiosity. _'She's just too cute!'_ she thought as she too slipped away from an alert state to sleep.

"So, what happened? Someone screamed." Sakaki asked as Kagura walked in and closed the door. "Well, I was gonna help Tomo out in fixing up a date, and…well…I'd rather not go into detail." She mumbled the last part, and sighed deeply. "That means something interesting?" Sakaki prodded. "You seem to have come out of your shell." Kagura pointed at her enthusiastic behavior. "Ah…well, I thought…" Sakaki fumbled her words. "Not that I'm complaining. I like the change!" Kagura told her. "Oh…well, what did happen over there?" Sakaki asked again. "I…walked in on them…not in the bad way! They were messing around, or at least I think they were…anyway, we sorted everything out, and so they've got a date fixed for when we get back to the city." Kagura laid it out to her. "I'm glad you're helping them. Maybe we should…help Kaorin?" Sakaki proposed. "I suppose it might help to even things out." Kagura agreed. She fell beside Sakaki and lie there thinking. "Do you think we have a future together?" Kagura asked seriously. "What…do you mean?" Sakaki asked. "Well, we're going to America, right? Do you think we have a future together there?" Kagura detailed her question. "I want to! I mean…if you do." Sakaki blurted. "Ah? Alright then! I just wanted to know about that!" Kagura said, reverting back to her normal, easy-going self. She ruined it by yawning loudly. Sakaki sweat dropped. "Ah, well, I think I'm going to sleep. Good night." Kagura finished, and did so almost immediately. Sakaki soon followed.

The next morning proved to be the usual chaos, starting with Yukari's attempt at cooking edible food. "It can't be that hard, can it?" she questioned as she cracked some eggs. "Maybe I can impress Nyamo! Wait…WHY am I thinking about THAT?" she slapped herself to keep her mind on the task at hand. Nyamo was just waking up, and started to freak out when she found herself alone. "She's probably trying to find something to drink…or worse yet, trying to _cook_…" she shuddered at the latter for obvious reasons. She slowly got up and went downstairs, finding herself correct on the cooking situation. "Weird…this isn't how they usually make'em. Am I doing it right?" she heard Yukari grumble in the kitchen. She decided to sneak up on her and see what she was doing. She was surprised to see real breakfast food, not charred remnants. "Y-Yukari?" Nyamo called. "GAH! When did you get there?" Yukari asked, jumping slightly. "I've been here for a few minutes. What were you doing?" Nyamo asked. "I…well, I was just fixing breakfast." Yukari said, but Nyamo figured she was hiding something. _'W-why…am I feeling so weird around her now? Nothing's different about her…is there something different? Damnit! I can't stop thinking about it!' _Yukari grumbled internally. "Do you need any help?" Nyamo asked. "Nah, I'm fine. Go wait…" Yukari waved her off. When Nyamo didn't leave, she said "Somewhere else.". At that Nyamo got the hint and left for the main room. About that time, Chiyo and Osaka were waking up. When they came down they exchanged a 'Good Morning' with her, and Chiyo screamed finding Yukari cooking for them. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Yukari yelled at her, scaring her away. She ran back into the other room and behind Osaka. "Yeah, I should've warned you." Nyamo admitted, too late however. The others were waking up, and everyone was down soon enough.

After eating a rather suspiciously good breakfast, they hit the beach. Tomo ran into the water and swam out, coaxing Yomi to join her. "I think I'll wait a bit." Yomi called to her, not wanting to get any cramps. "Owww!" she heard from Tomo a few minutes later. "Figures." Yomi growled, and swam out to get her. She went to grab Tomo, to find that she wasn't even in any trouble. "Hey. What took you? I could've drowned ya'know?" Tomo said, giving her a smug look of satisfaction. "…Alright, then." Yomi simply replied, and decided to finally take care of Tomo; in raw strength, she picked Tomo _up_ and threw her out farther. When she came back up, Tomo was spitting out water and freaking out. "Y-y-you…THREW ME!" she yelled at Yomi. The rest looked on at the arguing couple from the beach. "Yeah, they definitely belong together." Kagura stated vacantly. "We should play volleyball!" Osaka suggested eagerly. "Hey, yeah. We can have "Couples" matches, eh?" Kagura agreed. "Hey you two! Get back up here so we can play!" she yelled at Yomi and Tomo, who were pinching each other's cheeks and calling names.

"Alright, heathens. Start when you're ready, I guess we'll keep score." Yukari called, lying next to Nyamo. "She's not going to," Kagura said, "so I guess we'll just play." She finished, and lobbed the ball into the air. First Match was Sakaki/Kagura vs. Yomi/Tomo. Tomo jumped and spiked the ball at Sakaki, who nailed it into the sky, and it descended toward Yomi. "Crap! I've got it!" Yomi called, and hit it over the net…with her face. "That seems familiar somehow…" Tomo reminisced, hitting the ball over again. Yomi got up, only to have a repeat happen, and she fell down. The others moved in around her. "Man, she's out cold." Yukari said, suddenly awake and interested. Nyamo pulled her up onto a blanket near them. "Well, I suppose Kagura and Sakaki win by default." She told Tomo. "WHAT? That's cheating! They knocked her out on purpose!" Tomo argued. "You'd think that, Tomo! It was an accident!" Kagura countered, and they began arguing. "Well, anyway, next up. Osaka/Chiyo vs. Kaorin/Chihiro." Nyamo called them. Osaka and Chiyo got the ball first. "Alright, here!" Osaka called, serving the ball. Chihiro moved to hit it back, and it was sent flying back at Osaka, who then hit it to Kaorin. Kaorin, however, tripped right before hitting it and that gave Osaka and Chiyo a point. "Are you alright, Kaorin?" Chihiro asked, helping her up. "Yeah, thanks." Kaorin replied, blushing. "Osaka's serve again." Nyamo instructed. "Here it comes!" Osaka wailed, and sent it flying, causing everyone present to wonder why she wasn't a pro at volleyball. "Kaorin!" Chihiro called, and hit it over to her. Kaorin spiked it, but was dismayed when Chiyo dove and hit it to the apparent-pro Osaka. She nailed it, and it launched over the net toward Kaorin. She caught it square in the stomach and doubled over. "AH! I'm sorry, Kaorin!" Osaka apologized frantically. "And so the casualties rack up!" Yukari laughed malevolently. Kaorin too was pulled up onto a blanket and next to Yomi, who was starting to wake up. Tomo saw her move. "HEY! She's fine again, so I demand a rematch!" she yelled. "No way! You lost! Deal with it." Kagura retorted. "Well…I guess this is our final game. Sakaki/Kagura vs. Osaka/Chiyo!" Nyamo called. "They knocked 2 people out already! This game's gonna be carnage!" Yukari smirked, and Nyamo sighed. "My serve!" Kagura called, and shot it straight at Osaka. Osaka in turn fired it into the stratosphere, or a least it seemed like it, and it came down hard. Sakaki returned it, and Chiyo caught it via face. It dropped to the ground. After deliberation, Nyamo and Yukari decided it counted for a point. This continued, until Sakaki and Kagura finally one.

"Ah! My arms are killing me!" Kagura wailed, her arms blood red from returning Osaka's shots. "Bubblehead's a freakin' pro. I want her on my team next time!" Tomo called, slapping Osaka on the back. "Hey!" Yomi yelled. "What? You weren't any help." Tomo told her. Yomi looked at her, and then turned away. "Aw, come on! I'm sorry!" Tomo approached her. Yomi avoided her, and walked down the beach a little. "Yomi!" Tomo called, and went after her. "Well today was fun! I say we play volleyball more often!" Yukari suggested, an evil gleam in her eyes. "How about if I play you? One on one?" Nyamo challenged. "…Alright! It won't take long to beat you, though. Don't think that just because you teach Phys. Ed. that you've got an advantage." Yukari accepted, taking her position. Nyamo fell in opposite of her. "First to 5 wins!" she instructed to Yukari. "Too easy! My serve!" Yukari replied, and shot it just over the net. Nyamo countered by spiking it and Yukari dove and knocked it past her. "That's 1 point for me. Sure you're not a bit rusty?" Yukari gloated. Nyamo just shot her a glance, and gave the ball to her again. "Here it goes!" Yukari bellowed, and served it bull's-eye into Nyamo's court. "Oh! and there's Point 2 for Yukari!" she yelled. "Don't celebrate yet!" Nyamo whispered, and passed it to her. "Here comes the serve!" Yukari announced again. After she hit it over the net, Nyamo jumped and slammed it down, just into Yukari's court. "HEY! That was cheap!" Yukari yelled, her bragging suddenly stopping. "Now it's mine!" Nyamo stated, taking the ball from Yukari. She served it into the air, but was caught by surprise when Yukari charged it and spiked. Nyamo smacked it over, into Yukari's face, and to the ground. "That's a point for me. Where's your gloating now?" Nyamo asked. "Hey, you two. It's getting late!" Kagura called, wanting to head inside before it got any darker. "Aw! Come on, I'm about to wipe that smug smile off her face!" Nyamo complained. "Sorry, but it looks like Tanizaki gets the win!" Yukari screamed, laughing. "You know you'd have lost…" Nyamo grumbled as they headed in to change.

"She didn't really beat me! It was Kagura's fault!" Nyamo defended, having been made fun of by Tomo for losing to Yukari. "She totally schooled you, Miss Kurosawa!" Tomo rubbed it in. "Don't worry about it, Nyamo. "It's no big deal, Nyamo. Don't worry about it." Yukari told her. "…You weren't saying that EARLIER!" Nyamo yelled. (Flashback: "I won! I'm never gonna let you forget it, either!" Yukari laughed at her. End Flashback.) "Ah…well…anyway…" Yukari put it off, and sat down beside her. "So, what'll we do when we go back?" Osaka asked. "Ah…I guess we survive until Christmas, and then after that we'll finish up to graduation." Tomo elaborated. "It's dark already. I'm going to sleep." Nyamo got up hurriedly and left them. "…Is she mad at me?" Yukari asked no one in particular, and went after her. "I'll bet those two end up together too." Tomo joked. "I suggest we all go to bed." Kagura advised. And so they did. Not without each couple's standard mishaps of the night, though. .

The first day back to school came, dreaded by Tomo. They resumed their normal practices, and so everything went back to normal, with another couple formed and the _final_ waiting to come together.

A little vague at the end, but I'm on Writer's Block again. Sorry it took this long, but RR as always!


	14. Today's Date: Tomo and Yomi

Here's the next one. RR it, as always.

Chapter 14, "Today's Date: Tomo and Yomi".

"You really think so?" Yomi asked, having been informed by Kagura of Tomo's likes and dislikes. "Yeah, play everything out right and it'll go perfect!" Kagura assured her. "What's going on here?" their target asked, forcing herself between them. "Ah…nothing, Tomo. We're just messing around…" Yomi blatantly lied. "Messing around? I've known you for years. I know for a fact that _you_ do _not_ EVER mess around." Tomo emphasized, remembering her girlfriend's serious attitude for as long as she'd known her. "No you don't! Anyway…go away, I'm talking…" Yomi waved her off, and then froze. "…You just told me to go away because you were talking in private with Kagura, didn't you?" Tomo asked, her voice thickening. Yomi didn't reply, but looked at her fearfully. "Perhaps I need to refresh your memory." Tomo stated, keeping her voice plain but was no doubt intent on malice, or at least Yomi thought so. "Tomo, no! I was trying-"Yomi attempted, but began screeching as Tomo took her by the collar and dragged her from the room. "Hehehe, I'm going to go watch." Yukari cackled, and left after them. "I think I just killed Yomi…" Kagura sighed. "It wasn't your fault. They'll work it out," Sakaki comforted her, but her face contorted when she heard an agonizing scream, "…eventually." She finished after a pause. "They really need to trust each other more." Chiyo stated, standing with Osaka. "It ain't about trust, Chiyo; Tomo's gettin' revenge for all the times Yomi freaked out on her." Osaka replied, and an awkward silence followed. "Yes, well, anyway…when are you two gonna go out?" Kagura asked Osaka. "Ah…I don't know. We'll find somethin' out soon. Right, Chiyo?" Osaka answered, and looked to her small girlfriend. "Right!" Chiyo replied. About that time, Yukari brought in Yomi, who was writhing in pain from being pounded numerous times by an overzealous Tomo.

Tomo sat away from Yomi at lunch, and would back off whenever Yomi approached her. "I'm sorry, alright?" Yomi tried. Tomo gave a contemptible _huff_ at her, but other than that she didn't acknowledge her. Instead, Tomo left the room to go eat somewhere else. "What did I do?" Yomi asked herself, slumping into her seat. "Well, for starters, you totally erupted on her when we would talk alone." Kagura said from behind her. Yomi leaned her head back. "I…did?" she asked, truly clueless. "…YES! You yell at her and pout whenever we talk. You can't expect her not to do it to you." Kagura informed her. "But I apologized to her!" Yomi complained. "And so did she each time you freaked out. She's probably gonna keep this up for what it's worth, unless you can do something to convince her otherwise." She was told by her friend. "…Why do you know so much about this stuff?" Yomi asked, curious. "I-I've dated before! Who said I didn't?" Kagura suddenly defended, walking away and grumbling. "No she hasn't, she's working her own problems out through us." Yomi chuckled slightly, and decided to follow her own girl. She found her outside, eating alone away from the other students there. Not wanting her to charge off again, she snuck up behind Tomo. "Damn Yomi! She's gotta lot of freakin' nerve, saying that to me after what she does all the time!" Tomo rambled. "…S-sorry." Yomi said aloud, causing Tomo to jump. "AH! What're y-you doing back there?" Tomo wailed, backing away from her. "I'm sorry, alright! I do get protective, and I'm sorry about that." Yomi apologized, and Tomo reluctantly moved to sit by her. "I think 'protective' is an understatement." Tomo said. "Don't push it!" Yomi growled. She took Tomo's hand, and they returned to the classroom.

"So…what now?" Tomo asked, school having just ended. "Well…would you…want to go out tonight?" Yomi asked quickly. "Of course! I mean…sure." Tomo replied enthusiastically. "I have a place in mind now, so…yeah." Yomi faltered, unable to find the words she wanted. "So, when do you want to go?" Tomo asked. Again, Yomi face-faulted. "…You didn't plan that, did you?" Tomo asked knowingly. "Well, no." Yomi admitted, blushing. "Don't worry about it. I suppose…maybe 7:00?" Tomo suggested. "Ah…alright." Yomi agreed. "Well, I've got stuff to do," Tomo said, and snickered at the memory from the summer house, "so I'll see you then, alright?" she asked. "Yeah." Yomi waved as Tomo went on her own. She headed toward her own home. "I have a bunch of questions I still want to ask her, too. I'll see if she wants to stay the night." She planned, hoping to find out some key information. She got home, and did work until 6:30, then began getting ready for their date. At 7:00, Tomo showed up. "You're on time?" Yomi asked. "…Shouldn't I be?" Tomo asked. "Never mind…come on, let's go!" Yomi said, and grabbed her arm. They went to a small café near their school. "Ah…I suppose I'll have...Yakisoba Noodles with Dumplings." Yomi ordered. "Wakame Seaweed miso soup please!" Tomo chose. "How did you know I go to these places? Or that I like the things they serve here?" Tomo asked, and Yomi sputtered. "Ah…I just know!" she avoided, and silently thanked Kagura. After that, they had dessert, and they talked a bit about things going on now, in the past, and about regular things. "Eating heavy, are we?" Tomo asked, and smirked as she poked Yomi in the stomach. "Stop it!" Yomi protested. "Settle down! I was joking! I don't know why you watch you're weight, you look perfect to me!" Tomo told her, causing her to flush red. After talking a bit more, they left. "So, ah, Tomo…" Yomi began. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked. "Well…would you mind spending the night?" Yomi asked quietly. "What…for…?" Tomo responded, suspicious. "Well, I just want to talk to you." Her girlfriend replied, blushing fiercely. "I guess I could." Tomo said, though she was hesitant. They walked back to Yomi's house.

Night finally came, and the two sat in Yomi's room. Yomi still had work to do, but she would glance at her girlfriend every so often. "Hey, Tomo. I had a few questions I wanted to ask you." Yomi decided to ask her." "Oh yeah? Shoot." Tomo responded, fiddling with a pencil. "Well…you said you'd loved me for a long time, right? Well…why?" Yomi asked, hoping it wouldn't offend her. "Why? Well, I suppose at first I admired you for being smart and stuff. Then I started to think you were cute. After that, I wondered about relationships. I started to think about you more often. That admiration became a crush, and then love. I figured you couldn't love me back, since you were…smarter and cuter, so I figured I'd stay with you through the years as a friend." Tomo elaborated, in one of those extremely rare moments of intellect and detail. She was blushing a deep red by the time she finished. Yomi sat, looking at her, confused, flattered, and speechless. "…R-really? You really thought all th-that stuff?" Yomi stuttered, trying to find words. "Yeah, I guess it sounds a little cliché, but I did." Tomo smiled at her. "I suppose I sh-should tell you, too." Yomi decided. "I…got a crush on you 3 years ago. I used to put you down, but it was because I couldn't be more like you. I had always figured that you weren't good at academic work, but you really surprised me when you got those incredible scores to make it here. That showed me you were smart when you wanted to be," Yomi laughed slightly at that, partly from Tomo shooting her a glance, "and I decided that it'd be nice if we could be more than friends. Things never seem to work out right, though, and I could never tell you because I was preoccupied, and mostly because I don't have that much courage to say those things. So…it was a quiet love for you, and I endured you." Yomi poured her heart out, catching her breath. It was Tomo's turn to blush and sit there unable to talk. "Yay!" she finally yelled, and jumped on Yomi. The latter was sitting in a chair, and so was knocked to the ground. Tomo was on top of her, apologizing frantically. "This seems familiar." Yomi said. Normally, she'd have clobbered Tomo. Instead, she began laughing. Tomo soon joined her. "Well…I suggest we go to sleep." Yomi said, coaxing Tomo off of her, and went over to her bed. She closed her eyes, and then opened them hurriedly when she felt Tomo embrace her. When she turned to speak, she found her lips together with Tomo's. It lasted for a moment, and they parted. "Crafty, aren't you?" Yomi asked. "It's my job!" Tomo told her, and almost immediately fell asleep. "…Unpredictable, another thing I love about you." Yomi whispered, and soon fell asleep too.

The next day went as normal, when Kagura decided to ask Yomi how it went. "Your advice really helped! It was perfect. I also got a few bonuses out of it." Yomi informed her, smiling. "Bonuses? Like what?" Kagura asked, curious. "That's for me to know!" Yomi countered, and diverted her attention to Tomo, who was currently trying to copy Chiyo's work. "Everything's working for us. Really, thanks, Kagura. I suppose we owe our relationship to you." Yomi said. "Me? What did I do?" Kagura asked. "When you would talk alone with her, I'd get jealous. And then I told her because I thought you two…" Yomi grinned, scratching the back of her head. "You thought…WHAT?" Kagura almost yelled. "Yeah, that was her reaction too." Yomi replied. "Hey. What're you two doing?" Tomo asked, approaching them. "Talking." Yomi replied. "I'll bet…" Tomo smirked as Yomi attacked her.

Here's the first of two. They aren't parts, but they're related in a way. RR!


	15. The Coup D'etat of Class 2

Here's 15. RR it, unless you'd prefer to be slaughtered. I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter 15, "The Coup D'etat of Class 2".

"I'll bet I could run your class better than you could!" Yukari challenged, in an argument between herself and Nyamo about each other's capabilities. "Keep dreaming! You can hardly run your own class!" Nyamo countered. "HEY! I take offense to that!" Yukari threw back. "What makes you think you could do any better than me?" her fellow teacher retorted. "Because I'm more likeable than you!" Yukari said. "You keep thinking that. Well, I have a class to go teach, so I'll see you later." Nyamo walked away, trying to ignore Yukari ranting at her. Yukari herself returned to her homeroom and immediately snatched Tomo. "Hey, what's up? Am I in trouble?" Tomo asked nonchalantly. "Oh, no. Far from it. Actually, I was looking for your help with something." Yukari elaborated malevolently. After she informed Tomo, they were both cackling at the thought. Upon reentering the room, they received glances from the rest of the group. "What happened? Did Tomo get in trouble? What're you gonna do to her?" Kagura asked enthusiastically. "Nothing like that! Just don't worry about it!" Yukari said, acting as if nothing had happened. The day dragged on until break, when Yukari took Tomo and left in a hurry. "They're up to something. Normally Miss Yukari wouldn't have anything to do with her." Yomi surmised. "It can't be anything serious. "No offense to Miss Yukari, but two idiot's working together won't equal much." Kagura said, but stopped when Yomi shot her a dark glance. "That's _my_ idiot you're talking about. Anyway, I still don't trust it. Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa were arguing earlier. It's gotta be one of Yukari's schemes." Yomi finished, and got up to stretch.

Yukari and Tomo lurked in the vicinity of the gym, where Nyamo was instructing at the moment. "Alright, if we do things right, we'll be in charge around here!" she plotted evilly. "You really think it's going to work? I mean, won't we get in trouble?" Tomo asked. "Not if no one find out! Now stop being paranoid and let's go through with it!" Yukari decided, and they entered the gym. "Oh, hey Yukari! What's Tomo doing with you?" Nyamo asked, quite unwitting of the impending dilemma. "Oh, we were just in the area, and we thought we'd drop in!" Yukari explained, trying not to look like an idiot. "I don't believe you." Nyamo replied, expecting the worse. "Oh, Tomo, why don't you ward off all these little bastards so we can talk?" Yukari suggested, pointing to Nyamo's students. "Sure thing, Miss Yukari!" the wild girl replied, and drove them off. "Now that any distractions are gone, why don't we step into your office for a moment?" she implored, and forced Nyamo that way. "Alright, now what-"Nyamo began to ask, but was silenced by a smack in the head from a rather large object. "...WHY DID YOU HIT ME?" she screamed at Yukari. "Damn, you freakin' hard-head!" Yukari cursed, hitting Nyamo in the stomach this time. "Agh!" her victim grunted, and collapsed. "Sorry, but I'll do _anything_ to prove my point." Yukari told the writhing Nyamo. She dragged the poor teacher into the storage room, and proceeded to lock the door after she left.

"Uh, Miss Tanizaki? Where's Miss Kurosawa?" one of the class's students asked her. "Don't worry about it!" Yukari replied. "...Eh?" the students asked in unison. "Tomo's teaching now! Aren't you?" Yukari asked the now stunned girl. "ME? I can't teach! I'd get in more trouble than what you just did to-"Tomo protested, but was punched on the head by her own teacher. "Now, Tomo, we won't discuss that in the _open_, now, will we?" Yukari scolded. "Ah, right! How's the subject, anyway?" Tomo asked. "Oh, it's fine. It won't be bothering us for a while. Well, I have a class to teach! Keep things under wraps here, 'kay?" Yukari asked, but didn't wait for an answer, and proceeded to run away. Returning to the class, she was interrogated by the group. "What were you doing? And where's Tomo?" Yomi asked accusingly. "She's helpin' out Nyamo, so don't worry about her! Nothing happened to Nyamo!" Yukari fowled, and then walked to the board. "I'm going over there." Yomi stated, and went to get up, when Yukari descended on her. "As of now, no one's leaving the room!" she declared, and shoved Yomi back into her seat. "Something's definitely up." Sakaki interjected, but remained in her seat; Yukari was watching them like a hawk. "We're going to find out what's going on! I say we sneak out during class!" Chiyo planned, shocking the others. "Wow, when are you so gung-ho to break the rules?" Kagura asked. "Well, Miss Tomo's going to be away. Why can't we?" the small girl explained, although she was weary of breaking school policies. "I guess you're right! We're gonna to stop them, whatever they're doin'!" Osaka agreed, patting her girlfriend on the head. "Then let's go!" Kagura decided. Whilst Yukari chewed out one of the other students, they slipped out the door, and down the hallway. After walking a few corridors, they reached the gym. A horrific sight greeted them...

"Agh! My aching body!" one of the girls complained, and others were as they did rigorous training exercises. "That's right; don't stop until I tell you!" Tomo cackled malevolently as she drove them on. "What's going on here?" Yomi questioned, causing Tomo to scream. "W-what are y-you doing here? Yukari said you'd stay in the room!" she scrambled into an attack position, directed at her girlfriend. "H-hey! You wouldn't attack me...would you?" Yomi asked fearfully, and backed away. The others charged in, and a fight was about to commence, when muffled cries came from the storage area. "...Care to tell us what's going on? _Before_ we get the Principal?" Kagura asked, and Tomo dropped to her knees. "No, it wasn't m-me! Yukari made me do it! She threatened me with detention and stuff!" Tomo cried. Said teacher stormed the gym, kicking Tomo across the room. "She's a liar! A-anyway, I told you heathens to stay in the room! This is a violation!" Yukari screeched, preparing to take them out. "Maybe, but this is a worse one." Sakaki countered, helping Nyamo out of the room. "YUKARI!" Nyamo yelled at the top of her lungs. "N-now, l-l-let's be reasonable!" Yukari cowered, and ran for her life, Nyamo close behind. "Well, you're little Coup failed. Now that you can't do anything anymore, I think it's time we clean up." Yomi grinned, an evil gleam in her eyes. The others converged on her, and together they dragged a protesting and sobbing Tomo from the room.

Well, here's another! It may seem like filler content, but it'll be key to some developments in the next chapter, so, yeah. Anyway, RR!


	16. Two Teachers' Conference 1

I think it's time for our final couple to come together, don't you? But what's a good story without a little drama? Here it is, so R&R please.

Chapter 16, "Two Teachers' Conference, Pt. 1".

"You're staying here tonight?" Nyamo asked, exasperated. "Yeah, whether you like it or not. It's too...noisy, around my place." Yukari lied, snuggling into Nyamo's bed. She closed her eyes, but they shot open when she felt something large land on the bed next to her. She slowly turned, and saw the back of her friend's head. "W-What? You're sleeping here?" Yukari demanded, jumping up. "Well, it _is_ m-my b-bed, so...d-deal with it!" Nyamo stuttered, hoping this wouldn't deter Yukari. "...Fine, it's not like I...care." the other woman snorted, and lay with her back facing the owner of the bed. _'I hope...I'm doing this right...'_ Nyamo contemplated, and slept facing Yukari, unaware that the other wasn't asleep. She couldn't, and the reason troubled her. _'I...it's wrong to feel this way about her...and she can't feel the same way...I mean, she dates men! W-what am I even doing here? I should just leave...'_ she thought internally, frowning at the thought. She figured she'd just have to push Nyamo out of her mind...for good. For her friend's sake. Nyamo dreamed the exact opposite. She and Yukari were living together, no one to bother them. _'I'm glad things turned out this way.' She said to Yukari, who sat next to her, holding her hand. 'Well of course you are! I mean, jeez, this is _me_ you're talkin' about!' the other woman replied, and began to close in, about to kiss...'_ she dreamed happily, only to be awoken by a frightening noise. She shot up, and heard it right behind her; Yukari was snoring. "...Is this the noise you were talking about?" she whispered sarcastically, and lay back down. The noise kept her awake though, so she moved over to her couch. "You're very rude, you know?" she told the sleeping Yukari. "...S-screw you..." her friend replied, startling her. Deciding to have a little fun, she moved closer to Yukari. "Hey, Yukari?" she plied. "...S-shut up! What?" the other woman muttered in her sleep. "...Do you...like...I m-mean...l-l-love anyone?" Nyamo asked quickly. She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer. When she opened them, Yukari was leering at her with an evil smirk. "Naughty, naughty, Nyamo. That doesn't work on me. Who's rude now?" she replied, scaring the hell out of Nyamo, who fainted. "Bwahahahaha! Foolish Nyamo! You'll never penetrate this ironclad mind!" she told her, but stopped and thought about that. "...At least I hope not." She said forlornly, and went back to sleep.

The two ended up driving to school late. "YUKARI! God, watch out for _people_!" Nyamo screamed, hitting her friend. "Yeah? Well, they shouldn't be in the freakin' road!" Yukari complained. "_THAT _was the _SIDEWALK_ for a few seconds!" Nyamo yelled again, watching the road, as Yukari never bothered to. They made it there with relatively few injuries, and walked through the entrance. They were definitely late; no one was in the halls. They began to split up, when Nyamo stopped. "Hey...Yukari?" she called meekly, shifting uneasily. "W-what? Don't complain about my driving, you did that enough!" Yukari responded, surprised that Nyamo couldn't come forward for once. "Well...no, it's isn't that! I have to tell you something...important." the slightly younger woman informed her. _'N-no...no, Nyamo, not now...'_ Yukari pleaded internally, and kept turned away from her. "Y-Yukari...?" Nyamo asked again, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. Trying to keep her composure, Yukari shrugged her off. "I-I'm already gonna be in trouble! I've gotta hurry!" she reasoned, and ran before Nyamo could say anything more, leaving said teacher to look after her reluctantly. Yukari busted through her door, and found everyone out of place. "In your seats! NOW" she ordered, and the students snapped to. "Is it just me, or is she uptight today?" Tomo joked. "She is acting more...serious, than usual." Yomi commented. "Is somethin' wrong?" Osaka asked vacantly, earning glances from the rest of them. "Maybe she didn't get enough sleep? She was probably playing games or something." Kagura commented, taking a look at Yukari, who was actually working on class-oriented things. "Or maybe she was doing dirty things with Miss Kurosawa all night..." Tomo guessed smugly. Yukari, having heard this, grabbed her and shook her around.

Yukari continued to avoid Nyamo, and the group decided to help the latter. "Hey, Miss Kurosawa!" Kagura announced their presence. "Ah...hello." the teacher replied, daydreaming and stressing at the same time. "Is something going on?" Yomi asked. "...Yukari..." she responded again, beginning to grasp the situation. "I knew you two were together!" Tomo said, landing one fist in her palm. "N-no! She...she doesn't...she doesn't feel the same way." Nyamo finished sadly. "Are you sure? I mean, did she say that?" Sakaki asked. "N-no...but she's avoiding me, ever since I tried to tell her this morning." Nyamo elaborated, but she didn't dare reveal the events of last night. "I see...just tell her!" Chiyo suggested, but Nyamo only deflated. "I've already tried!" she whined, leaning back in a chair. "...Tell her by force, then!" Tomo interjected, but only got glares. "By force?" Osaka repeated, confused. "Yeah! Get her into your apartment, lock yourselves in, and tell her! It actually sounds kinda kinky..." she grinned evilly, looking to a shuddering Yomi. "M-maybe it isn't a bad idea..." Nyamo thought about it, but figured she had more to lose than gain. Instead, she would lead Yukari on, up until the right moment. "Alright, I have a plan now!" she announced, and waited out the rest of the day.

"Yukari!" she called, running to the now frozen teacher. "N-Nyamo...I have things to do, and-"Yukari protested, but stopped when Nyamo placed a finger on her lips. "No excuses, we're going out tonight!" Nyamo ordered more than suggested, and, contrary to Yukari's plans, she didn't object. She decided to take Yukari out to the most expensive place she could think of. An awkward silence enveloped them throughout the evening, and until they got back. Nyamo, being the more responsible, walked Yukari home. They stopped outside her door. "Yukari, the...r-reason I did this..." she began, but Yukari didn't acknowledge her. "Nyamo, don't. D-don't say it..." Yukari pleaded, tears welling up. "D-d-don't you feel the same way?" Kurosawa asked, frantically trying to salvage the situation. Yukari decided she had to say it, for Nyamo's sake. "...N-no! I don't love you! I never have, and I never will!" she told her friend coldly. Nyamo was taken aback, speechless. "I'm sorry...but it couldn't work. So...don't bother, Nyamo..." Yukari finished, and went inside before anything more could be said. "Y-Yukari...I love you..." Nyamo whispered before hurrying away. Yukari walked over to a chair and slumped down in it. "I'm sorry, but i-it really wouldn't...work out..." she thought aloud.


	17. Two Teachers' Conference 2

Well, here's Pt. 2, as I'm sure you were waiting for it! R&R please!

Chapter 17, "Two Teachers' Conference, Pt. 2".

It was the weekend, and Tomo was eager to do something fun. Boring Yomi, in her opinion, wanted to see what happened with Nyamo. "Why are we bothering? It's none of our business!" she complained at Yomi, who dragged her. "Because we gave her advice, and we have to see what came from it!" Yomi rationalized. They arrived, and knocked on the door. "...G-go away. I'm not seeing anyone right now..." a sad voice responded. "Miss...Kurosawa?" Yomi called, worried at the woman's tone. She heard rustling behind the door, and a flustered Nyamo opened the door. "S-sorry, Koyomi. What d-did you need?" she asked reluctantly. "How did it go with Yukari?" Tomo asked enthusiastically. At that, Nyamo's face contorted and she felt like bawling. "...Not well...I don't wanna talk about it..." she told them, closing the door. "W-wait! Tell us, we might be able to help!" Yomi persisted, and after some coaxing Nyamo let them in. "So...what happened?" Yomi asked, while making sure Tomo wouldn't do or say anything stupid. "S-she...she doesn't love me...and she wouldn't talk to me afterwards." Nyamo told them, sniffling. "Are you serious? But...I mean, she showed the signs!" Tomo reasoned, pondering the dilemma unusually. "That's what I thought! But I was so wrong...now...she probably doesn't want to have a-anything to do with me now!" Nyamo wailed, and sobbed a bit. Yomi sweatdropped; however, even though Nyamo was taking it like a high school girl, she couldn't blame her. The two had been friends since high school. For things to go this awry was bound to hit her hard. "Is there anything we could do to help?" Yomi asked. "No...it's alright..." Nyamo waved her off forlornly. She sent them off, and threw herself face-up on her bed. "What now...?" she asked no one in particular.

Yukari herself was taking it worse. _'Maybe...maybe it'll be easier for her now. I wish...oh, who am I kidding? It's not alright! I should have told her how I felt! If I had, though, my parents would kill me when they found out. Either way...it seems wrong...'_ she mulled, watching the bright sky and listening to everything. "Ironic...a perfect definition..." she sighed. No matter what she told herself, she loved Nyamo. She had since high school, soon after they met. "Minamo...if it weren't for my family...then I'd tell you too." She thought aloud. It wasn't just her family; the views on those relationships were looked down upon. She wanted to be recognized for a good image, after all. But between those matters and her feelings for Nyamo, she stressed a lot, and subsequently slept a lot. After this bout, she woke up in the evening. "It's that late? I wonder what Nya-...maybe I'll just...go out..." she avoided, and got dressed. Walking through her neighborhood, she thought about Nyamo even more; after all, they did almost everything together, and now there were mutual feelings that they couldn't express properly. "Shouldn't I have it easier than this? None of this was supposed to happen! And she...she shouldn't have to go through this!" Yukari huffed, deciding to get a drink. Wandering some more, she approached her..._their_ favorite bar. She walked in, and took a spot by a window. She sighed, going over everything; and she wondered what Nyamo thought of her now, after she'd so callously shot her down the previous night. She suddenly, and surprisingly, didn't feel like drinking, and left. She wandered through the city, trying to find anything to draw her mind off it. In turn, she found Osaka and Chiyo. "Miss Yukari! Hello!" Chiyo greeted, Osaka holding her hand. "D-don't tell me...you two...are..." Yukari stammered, her chest tightening. Chiyo blushed, and replied, "Well...yes...is there something wrong, Miss Yukari?" the small girl asked, watching her teacher throw a fit. "Yes, everything's wrong!" Yukari faltered, flailing violently. "Care to tell us?" Osaka inquired. They walked in silence to Osaka's house nearby. "Hey, Mom! I've got company, could ya fix some tea please?" Osaka called. "Alright, but don't be up late, you might fall asleep in class!" her mother replied from the next room. "...She doesn't know how right she is..." Yukari muttered.

"This is pathetic...I've gotta find something to do other than sob over...her." Nyamo told herself, heading out of her apartment. She jogged a bit, wondering if _anything_ could take her mind off of Yukari, when she heard a couple squabbling in the park. Upon inspection, she found Yomi pinching Tomo's cheeks. "Stop it! Don't scare them away!" Yomi complained, referring to the birds Tomo was chasing. "Why? They're just dumb animals!" her girlfriend countered, pinching back. "Shouldn't you two be home?" Nyamo asked, coming up behind them. "Ah, Miss Kurosawa? How's the love life?" Tomo asked, and got punched across the park by Yomi. "S-she didn't mean that, she's just an idiot!" Yomi defended, narrowing her eyes when Tomo yelled at her. Nyamo didn't reply, but closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have said anything...then at least we'd still be friends..." she thought aloud, and sat down on a bench. "It's not your fault." Yomi reassured her, and they were soon joined by Tomo. "Yeah, it's Yomi's fault! She gave you her cruddy advice." She told Nyamo, causing Yomi to face fault. "MY advice? You have the nerve to blame it on me, after it _worked_ on you?" she defended, which made Tomo wail at her. "S-shut up! We're supposed to be helpin' Miss Kurosawa, anyway!" Tomo finished, and dropped next to the gym teacher. "Do you need help?" she asked. "Well...aren't you two together?" Nyamo questioned. "Of course!" Tomo replied triumphantly. "So how did you two get together?" the teacher asked reluctantly. After they finished their story, she was beaming. "That's so sweet! I wish...that it could've been like that for us..." she trailed off, looking at the now dark sky. "I suppose I should head home. I'll see you two in class tomorrow." Nyamo bid them farewell, and finally got back. She was shocked at what she saw: Yukari, curled up in front of her door. "Y-Yukari?" she sputtered, both elated and depressed, if that was possible. "Oh...I hope you don't mind...if I came...home..." Yukari responded meekly. Nyamo's face became a mixture of joy and confusion.

Flashback: "So, what could we do to help?" Chiyo asked, drinking some of her tea. "Well, you two have been...together," Yukari stated, having heard their story, "so I need pointers!" she requested. "Oh...well, we just told each other. There were a couple setbacks, but it worked out." Osaka explained. "That's too simple! I mean, what about your parents?" their teacher questioned. "My parent's don't care, as long as it makes me happy. At least that's what they said, but they're probably a tad disappointed." The lightheaded girl answered. "I...see...what about you, Chiyo-chan?" Yukari asked the petite girl. "Well...it...it might be a problem..." Chiyo replied, hanging her head. "C-come again?" Osaka blurted, instantly serious about the situation. "Well...I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind, but...they might want me to...well, be with someone more...advantageous to our family." She informed her. "B-b-but...but what if-"Osaka began, but Chiyo held up her hand. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind if I were with you, though." Chiyo told her, embracing her tightly. "Well, this is all mushy and stuff, but what can I do for Nyamo?" Yukari intervened, as it was getting pretty late. "Just tell her. Even if things don't work with your families, at least she'll know how you feel." Chiyo suggested. "...I might do that. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow! I guess for your help I'll exempt you from homework!" she declared. "...But we don't have homework tomorrow..." Chiyo pointed out. "...I'll get you juice, then!" Yukari said, and gave a thumbs-up before leaving. End Flashback.

"H-home?" Nyamo repeated. "If...if you don't mind...my place is cramped." Yukari lied. Nyamo also noticed that she had a bag with her. "What's that?" she plied. "My clothes, stuff, and PS2!" Yukari announced happily, and forced her way into Nyamo's apartment. "Why do you want to be here now? I thought you didn't want to hang out with me anymore..." Nyamo replied sadly. "...I'm not just hanging out with you! If...i-if you'll let me...I'm...moving in..." Yukari admitted, giving a sheepish grin. "O-of course I don't mind!" Nyamo agreed enthusiastically. She invited Yukari in, the latter jumping into her bed. "Yukari..." Nyamo called lightly. "Huh?" Yukari turned, to see that her friend was glowing pink. "...I...I love you." Nyamo blurted, and gently planted her lips on Yukari's. Her eyes widened, but she eventually relaxed into it. It was a full minute before they parted, and both were gasping for air. "W-wow...I...I didn't know that's how..." Yukari fumbled her words. "W-what do you mean?" Nyamo questioned. "I...you...you would never believe me..." Yukari ducked her head, blushing. "Tell me. Please?" the other woman purred to her. "That...that was...my first..." Yukari whispered, and threw herself under the sheets of the bed. "WHAT? That's _impossible_! You've gone on dates before, I know!" Nyamo argued. "Yeah, _dates_. Most of them never made it to the second one..." Yukari confessed, still hiding from her admirer. "I don't believe you! You're just screwing with me!" she countered. "As much as I hate to say it...I'm not. Don't believe me if you don't want, but I'm glad that that was my first..." Yukari told her. Nyamo didn't say anything, but glomped Yukari instead. "So...does this mean?" she asked. "Yeah, it does." Yukari answered, and kissed her this time. "Not bad!" Nyamo complimented her after it ended. "I got it from you, ya'know?" Yukari returned her compliment. "Now, I think it's time we fulfill something else..." Nyamo said, unconsciously pulling at Yukari's blouse. "N-n-now wait, Nyamo! WAIT!" Yukari protested, causing the other woman's advances to stop. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, sorry!" Nyamo got up, and backed away from her. "No, I wasn't complaining," Yukari reasoned, then blushed at what she'd said, "I...I just wasn't _that_ prepared." She admitted. "Should I have done something different?" Nyamo asked, curious. "Well..." Yukari plotted...

-----------

Nyamo woke up in a daze, everything from last night still fresh in her mind. She sighed, savoring the feeling of skin touching skin; she also enjoyed the fact that Yukari was currently snuggled into her embrace. "...Nyamo...I love yoouuu..." she murmured, talking in her sleep. "I love you too." Nyamo replied, draping her other arm around her sleeping companion and pulling her closer. Yukari wriggled into a comfortable position and continued to rest. She felt somehow more protective, having Yukari in her arms and not the other way around. She kissed Yukari on the back of the neck, causing the other woman to squeal. "So this's what it's like. I'm glad things turned out this way." She whispered as Yukari slowly woke up. "Well of course you are! Jeez, this is _me_ you're talkin' about!" Yukari replied smugly. _'Whoa, haven't I heard that somewhere before?' _Nyamo wondered. "Breakfast?" she asked Yukari. "Only if you're paying." Her woman bluntly grumbled. "Freakin' cheapskate." Nyamo complained as she got dressed.

Well, here's this one. More will be up soon, so R&R!


	18. Today's Date: Chiyo and Osaka

Well, we're coming up on the third quarter of the story, so keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 18, "Today's Date: Chiyo and Osaka".

Most of the class didn't know what to expect when a calm, rational Yukari entered the room. "Ah, wonderful morning, class!" she greeted. They all looked on in suspicion. "Excuse me," Tomo called, "but are you Miss Yukari? Or did we get a cool dress-up substitute?" she asked. "Oh, Tomo, talk to me that way again and I'll have to KILL YOU." Yukari stated, apparently back to normal. Tomo responded by hiding under her desk and covering her head. "Alright, get out your work! Anyone who didn't get it done is going to pay!" she announced. All but two people set their work down; Osaka and Chiyo. "Remember our deal, Miss Yukari?" Osaka asked tentatively. "What? Oh, that's right! Never mind, you two." Yukari waved them off. "WHAT? NO! I will NOT stand for this!" Tomo erupted. "Yeah, I'm curious too. What gets them off the hook?" Kagura asked accusingly. "Well...it's a personal matter!" Yukari evaded. "Like hell, they probably bribed her!" Tomo accused, pointing a finger at them. "Enough! Turn in your work!" Yukari yelled. They did so, but not without giving glances at the exempt couple. Come break, Tomo decided to interrogate Chiyo, and whisked her away when Osaka wasn't around to protect her. After carrying her around school, she found a suitably sized locker for her purposes. "Tell me what you did to get outta doin' homework, or that's where you're gonna spend the rest of the day!" she threatened, opening the door for emphasis. "N-no! We just helped her out with Miss Kurosawa, that's it!" Chiyo cried frantically. "Is that so? Well, if I'm right, I should get out of P.E. homework since I tried to help her!" Tomo reasoned. "Now let go of me please!" Chiyo requested, squirming. Tomo blinked at her for a second, then grinned evilly. "Nope." She replied, and began forcing a frantically screaming Chiyo into the locker, when Nyamo happened by. "HEY! What're you doing?" she yelled. "Crap! See ya, Chiyo-chan!" Tomo dropped her out of her grasp and ran, Nyamo right on her heels. Chiyo was left to look on, gasping for air after yelling for her friend to stop.

"Hey, where have ya been, Chiyo?" Osaka greeted the small girl as she entered the room. Chiyo didn't respond, but shot a glare to Tomo, who was currently pondering a warning note from Nyamo. "Hey, what're you looking at me like that for?" Tomo asked, noticing Chiyo. Chiyo didn't respond to her either, and instead went to sit down. "What'd she do to ya, Chiyo?" her girlfriend asked. "She threatened to stuff me in a locker if I didn't tell her why we didn't have to do our homework! And then she tried anyway!" Chiyo huffed. Osaka set a hand on Chiyo's head, comforting her. "Don't worry, she's just like that. What do ya think happened to Miss Yukari, though? She seems...happier, I guess." She questioned. "Do you think she and Miss Nyamo got together?" Chiyo wondered, that having been what they talked about the previous night. "Hey, anyway, Chiyo...would ya want to go somewhere after school?" Osaka asked timidly, blushing. "What do you mean?" Chiyo asked, clueless. Osaka stared at her, halfway between thinking and spacing out. "Well...ya'know, out?" she stressed, and Chiyo finally understood. "O-oh...of course! I'd just need to get my work done." Chiyo answered, about to explode with joy. "Alright then!" Osaka answered confidently. When class started up again, they endured the rest of the class without any problem. "Well, I'll see ya in a while, Chiyo!" Osaka waved. "Until then!" Chiyo waved back, and they parted ways. Walking a short distance, Osaka entered her house and went to her room. Upon closing the door, she realized something. "I don't know where to go! Or what to do!" she cried, flailing her arms. "I've gotta think of somethin'! I'll look so...unorganized if I don't!" she contradicted her life's attitude, and walked over to her desk. She set her head down, trying to think. "I've gotta get it together! Get it together, get it... together..." she mumbled before sleep overtook her. She slept for hours...

Chiyo sat on her bed, enjoying Mr. Tadakichi's company. She patted him on the head, looking up to the ceiling. "She...isn't she coming?" she wondered quietly, afraid that Osaka might have forgotten about her. "She wouldn't...would she...?" she questioned, not wanting to imagine if Osaka had truly forgotten her or not. It was well into evening now, and she was about to give up when her when a buzz came in from her gate. Smiling, she ran out the door and out to her girlfriend. "Osaka! I was beginning to think you'd fallen asleep or something!" she greeted. "Hehe...yeah, pretty silly, isn't it?" Osaka agreed, putting a hand behind her head. "Well, where should we go?" Chiyo asked her enthusiastically. "Uh...well...maybe a movie?" Osaka suggested, mentally smacking herself for making such a predictable plan. "Alright! Let's go, then!" Chiyo agreed, causing the larger girl to face fault. _'Well...at least she's pretty easy to please...' _Osaka noted as they started off. Through the movie, Chiyo unconsciously clasped Osaka's hand, focused more on her girl than the movie. _'How can I make it up to her? I wouldn't know what to do if I asked her out! There's gotta be some other way!'_ she pondered. She continued her train of thought until she felt something tugging on her arm. "Chiyo? You awake?" Osaka asked, waving her other hand in front of Chiyo's face. "Ah...oh! Yes, I-I'm awake! What is it?" she inquired. "...The movie's over..." Osaka replied, giving Chiyo and odd look. "Hey...Osaka? Chiyo-chan?" A familiar voice called. They looked up behind them, and found the owner. "Miss Kagura! Miss Sakaki!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd meet you here." Kagura told them as they exited the theatre. "What the hell? Is it over already?" another voice questioned angrily before they could respond. "Tomo? I suppose Yomi should be around somewhere." Kagura surmised. "Yes, the movie just ended." Sakaki informed a fuming Tomo. "Damnit! It's all Yomi's fault! She wanted to freakin' spruce before we left!" she shouted, but stopped when an object hit her in the head. "Shut up, Tomo! You don't even have any room to talk." Yomi screeched, pinching the other girl's cheeks. "Hey, let's go to Chiyo's place!" Tomo suggested, throwing Yomi off of her with little effort. "Actually...well, don't we always?" Yomi gave in. They walked the distance, talking about the movie and what else had gone on that day, when Chiyo suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Tomo asked, then looked towards her house; lights were on, and a rather expensive looking limo in the driveway. "...My parents are home..." Chiyo whispered, looking from her home to Osaka. The latter gulped nervously and looked back to her. "I think we should wait..." Sakaki imposed. "Yeah, maybe later, Chiyo-chan!" Kagura agreed, and they started off. "Aw! But I'm hungry!" Tomo complained. "Save it!" Yomi hit her on the arm and dragged her away. "O-Osaka...?" Chiyo stammered. "Yeah, we should do it now..." the lightheaded girl replied. They slowly walked up the driveway, and entered the house. "Mom? Dad?" Chiyo called, but only received a responsive bark from Tadakichi. The dog soon entered the room, and was followed by a medium-sized man. "Ah, Chiyo. It's good to see you!" he greeted. "Dad!" Chiyo squealed, running to him. "Has everything been alright since last time?" he asked. "Yes. Isn't Mom here?" Chiyo inquired, looking about. "She'll be here any minute, she went out to take care of some things." Her father answered. Osaka took him in; about a few feet taller than Chiyo, brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He was rather slim too. "Is this one of your friends?" he asked his daughter. "Ah...yes. Dad, this is Ayumu Kasuga." Chiyo told him. He stretched and went to sit down. "Is she the one?" he asked in a serious tone after a long pause. "Y-yes..." Chiyo answered, a light blush evident on her cheeks. "I see..." he said thoughtfully, tenting his fingers and looking Osaka over. The vacant girl became anxious and afraid under his gaze; it was like a hawk's, ready to strike her at any moment. After a few moments, he let out a small chuckle. "I think we should discuss it more when your mother arrives." He suggested. He then looked to Osaka. "I'm quite pleased to meet you. My name is Tashru Mihama." He shook her hand. Osaka wasn't quite sure to think, but she wouldn't complain if she hadn't been detested...yet.

Well this is Number 18. 19 will decide critical events, so you **_MUST_** read it if you like this story! R&R as always!


	19. The Mihamas' Decision

Here's **_the_** must-read chapter, folks, so R&R to your heart's content!

Chapter 19, "The Mihamas' Decision".

A small but fancy car pulled into the Mihama's driveway, parking just behind Tashru's limousine. "Ah, you're mother made it." Tashru surmised, moving to open the door. Osaka marveled at the slender, beautiful woman that entered the room, but deflated when she discovered the same blood-freezing gaze as Chiyo's father had. She also took in the sight of the woman; a few inches taller than her husband, long, flowing orange hair, and hazel eyes that held the same look as her husband's. She gave a formal bow, as though she would be a typical mother, when afterwards she sprang forward. "Chiyo! I've missed you sooooo much!" she squealed, running and hugging Chiyo tightly. "I missed you too, Mom!" Chiyo replied, returning the hug. "Ah, hello. I take it you're one of my daughter's acquaintances?" the woman asked Osaka, releasing Chiyo. "Y-yes, ma'am. My name is Osaka. I mean Ayumu! Ayumu Kasuga." Osaka faltered. She became increasingly nervous when the woman whispered something into Tashru's ear, and the man nodded in agreement. "Alright, I think we need to talk..." Tashru decided. The gathered around the table and sat. "So she's the one you're in a relationship with?" Chiyo's mother asked firmly. "S-she is...I hope you're alright with it..." Chiyo trailed off, looking more worried than Osaka had ever seen her. "Well, it depends, Chiyo..." her mother voiced out, a concerned look adorned. "Well, Miss Kasuga, do you think you could meet up to our standards?" Tashru asked, that gaze stronger now. She gulped, and felt her chest tighten. "Well...?" he inquired forcefully after a few moments. It was then that they realized...she had spaced out. "Osaka! Wake up!" Chiyo frantically attempted, shaking her arm. "Wh-what? What's goin' on?" her girlfriend wondered, coming out of her daze. "...Peculiar..." Chiyo's mother commented. "Ah, no! I'm s-sorry!" Osaka stuttered, waving her hands. "Well? Could you meet our standards for Chiyo?" her father asked with even more demand this time, his eyes narrowing. "Y-yes...yes! No matter what, I'd do anything for her!" Osaka answered, sweating. "...Good. Excellent!" he commended her. "W-what?" Osaka became confused. "That's one standard already." Chiyo's mother told her.

"Oh! Forgive me, I've lost my manners. My name is Senya Mihama" Chiyo's mother informed Osaka. "A-alright? Anyway, what...would I need to do...to stay with her?" she asked timidly. "Well, we do have _some_ requirements, but we'll discuss that later. Right now, we'd like to get a little background information." Senya told her. And thus their interrogation began...

The next morning, the Mihamas discussed their youngest's situation. "You're really alright with this?" Tashru asked as his daughter got ready for school. "Yes, I am. I hope you'll consider it..." Chiyo replied, and got ready to head out the door. She left, leaving her parents to wave goodbye. "Is it right? I mean, should we stop her?" Senya asked, taking her husband's arm in hers. "No, but we'll test her. To see if she's committed to go through with it." He planned as they reentered the house. Chiyo ran to meet up with Osaka, who was currently entranced by a plane. "...How do ya think somethin' that heavy stays up in the air?" she asked as Chiyo neared her. "Well, the wing design allows it to use the air stream and-"the petite girl began to give a full explanation, but stopped from Tomo smacking her across the sidewalk. "What's up? Hey, did your parents split you two up? Are you forever separated by feuding families or something?" Tomo let her imagination run wild, as usual, with Yomi intercepting and debilitating her. "No! They're...deciding what to do..." Chiyo answered. She turned to Osaka. "I'm sorry my parents interrogated you like that." She apologized, ducking her head. "Nah, it's alright. I'm actually kinda glad that stuff's outta the way!" her vacant, _current_ girlfriend answered unabashedly. "Oh...but, well...they asked weird questions..." Chiyo mulled, rethinking it. "Well, they'd be concerned, and maybe this's a test!" Osaka surmised, and looked to her triumphantly. All the while, a pair lurked about, watching this girl's very action toward the smaller girl...

"SIT DOWN! This isn't break time!" Yukari screeched, obviously in her normal disposition after the past three days. They had noticed her recent frequent visits to Nyamo, and only concluded that their suspicions were correct. "So, how's the love life, Yukari?" Tomo asked. "None of your business! Now, get out the work for today!" the erratic teacher ordered, readying a ruler and pointing it at the wildcat. "Here you go!" Tomo replied smugly, holding out the work. "What...? NO WAY! Give me that!" the teacher screeched, ripping the paper from her hands. Looking it over in disbelief, she shoved it back at the girl with a grunt, moving to the sleeping Osaka as her next target. "Wow, you actually did it? I'm impressed, Tomo!" Yomi complimented her, leaning on her shoulder. "Actually," Kagura pointed out, "I think the question is if she did it _by_ _herself_?" she accused, giving the normally inattentive girl a sharp look. "Hey...yeah, she has a point." Yomi agreed, recollecting Tomo's record of actions. "Alright, so I copied Yomi's! Who cares, as long as I did it?" Tomo asked them, and was hit by both of them as a result. "STOP copying my work Tomo! _I'm_ going to end up getting in trouble for it!" Yomi complained, slapping her on the head. "Do you really think I care?" her girlfriend suddenly questioned, rather vehemently. "I wish you did!" Yomi yelled at her before storming away. "Aw, come on! I-I was kidding! Yomi!" Tomo chased after her. Kagura, Sakaki, and Chiyo simply looked on with exasperated expressions. "I wonder if they'll survive without us?" Chiyo wondered, imagining a relationship dominated by childish thoughts and behavior. "I'm _sure_ Tomo could live like that; it's Yomi that has me worried..." Kagura finished, pressing a finger to her chin in silent contemplation.

Osaka drifted in and out of thought during class, trying to think of a way to win over Chiyo's parents. _'They're so serious about this...I mean, yeah, they'd want her to marry someone who also had a lot of money, but still...would they really split us up? There's gotta be somethin' I can do to make them let me! There just has to!'_ she brooded, unable to find a solution. Eventually she fell asleep, and had a peculiar dream...

_Osaka stood in front of Chiyo's house, unknowing of why she was there. Deciding it best not to think about it too much, she opened the door and entered the living area. The house appeared empty, except for...the orange cat! It sat alone at the bottom of the staircase. When she approached, it turned to look up at her. "So you would like to court my daughter?" it asked abruptly, startling her. "W-what? I mean, well, yeah!" Osaka replied, still completely confused. "Will she be happy?" it asked. This time, Osaka hesitated; feeling she actually needed to think about that. "Uhhh...w-would I...?" she asked herself. "If you're not sure, then you won't." it informed her, much to her dismay when the comment registered. "Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that! Did I?" she became more confused, when she noticed that everything was falling from around her. The house, the yard, everything fell away so that the only thing before her was...Chiyo. "C-Chiyo? What's goin' on? Everything's so...weird." she asked. Her response was none at all. The small girl had the blank stare in her eyes, the same one as when Osaka had pulled her pigtails off in an earlier dream. "Goodbye! I'll see you later!" Blank-Chiyo waved, before fading away. "Wait! What's happening?" Osaka called before an impromptu act awoke her..._

"WAKE UP, DAMNIT!" Yukari screeched, smacking Osaka's head with a _book_ this time. "AH! No, please stop hittin' me!" Osaka pleaded, covering her head. "This is the last school year, and we're halfway through it, so I'm going to tell you this now: if you fall asleep again, I'll fail you!" Yukari informed her dramatically. "WHAT? Y-you can't do that!" Chiyo interjected. "I can, and will! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Now get to work!" their teacher ordered, having no right to say those words when one considered how often she slept. Struggling to keep her head up during another one of Yukari's rants, she still remained baffled by the dream. _'What if...what if it was an omen? Or a premonition, like a psychic has. Wait...does that mean I'm psychic?'_ her train of thought once again took the sidetrack, and it became a moot attempt to understand. Eventually time came for their next class, Phys. Ed...and a chance for Tomo to interrogate Nyamo. "Hey, Miss Kurosawa! What's up?" the overactive member of the group greeted. "Ah...well...hi, I guess?" Nyamo replied, a bit confused at the gesture. "I noticed something recently, which might involve you." Tomo continued. "Yes, and what might that be?" Nyamo was growing more hesitant by the second. "Well, it seems that Miss Yukari is _unusually_ happy now, and she always blushes when we mention you. Wonder why?" the woman froze at Tomo's implication. "N-now hold on a minute! T-t-there's nothing like that going on! What gave you that idea?" she faltered, badly. But I never said what I was implying, Miss Kurosawa! Sounds kinda...suspicious." Tomo gloated further. "A-alright! So it's true...what about it?" Nyamo admitted defeat, blushing. "I knew it! So how did you do it?" her student inquired eagerly. "Well, actually, I didn't. She came to me, and I just said it. Now we're living together." Nyamo told her, making sure to keep her voice low. "I figured that following _my_ advice would do the trick! Good work, Nyamo!" Tomo did a thumbs-up to her. "DON'T call me that!" she pleaded.

At the end of that period, they readied to leave back to Yukari's before the last class. "Good luck, Ny- Miss Kurosawa!" Tomo told her before she left. "Thanks!" Nyamo responded. Said teacher made her way to the staff lobby, sitting down to take a break. A few students passing by talked with her, unknowing that they were being watched like a hawk. "So, what makes _you_ so popular? I'm as good a teacher as you are! It's not fair!" Yukari whined after her companion was done. "Probably because I don't act selfish, and I try to be friends with them rather than beat them up and...I could make a list, but I think you get my point." Nyamo shot back, but regretted it. First, she received the unexpected act of some random object in the back of the head, before she heard a huff. Turning, a pang of regret surged through her; Yukari, her girlfriend, held a scowl on her face, assumedly having misinterpreted Nyamo's comment. "You obviously don't like me that much, so I might as well just leave." She growled before making toward the door. Nyamo sprang up and took her hand. "Let go of me! It's obvious you don't want my company!" Yukari tried to struggle away, but Nyamo only held on tighter. "I didn't say that! I was just making a point; you need to treat people better." The more responsible of the two informed. "I treat them just fine! Who said I didn't?" Yukari rambled. She whipped around to face Nyamo, and would have begun ranting, if a set of lips against hers wasn't stopping it. Luckily, no one was around to watch the act. The anger drifted out of her as it ended, and she simply leaned into her. "Let's just drop it, alright?" Nyamo suggested as she held her. "If I didn't love you, I'd have beaten you senseless by now..." Yukari mumbled. When they parted, Nyamo became confused as Yukari sized her up. "Hey...damnit! You're taller than me!" she said suddenly. Nyamo looked at her for a few minutes, before she began snickering. Soon Yukari laughed to, until her eyes caught the clock. "Oh no!" she wailed. She kissed Nyamo again before rushing out of the room, leveling several people along the way.

"So what will we do about it?" Senya asked her husband, as the two sat in a classy coffee shop. "As I said before, we'll wait until we have a better understanding of it. After we observe them for a bit longer, we'll talk with her about it. I don't support it either, but it's really not our choice unless we're sure it won't work." Tashru replied, sipping a cup of green tea. Since it'd be another hour before they could do anything, they were content to take Tokyo's culture in for as long as they could; there was no telling when one or both of them would have o leave again. "Hmmm...maybe..." Senya thought aloud. "What is it?" Tashru asked. "Do you think...would this have happened if we'd been here more often?" she queried. "Well, it's really...well..." he thought about it; Chiyo had probably spent in total about one quarter of her life alone, or with a servant. "Are we good parents?" Senya blurted. "Yes! We just need to be there for her more often." He answered. They'd been through this scenario before, and they never seemed to be able to do anything about it whenever it came up. And now the thought that their daughter was exploring an unorthodox relationship like this...the entire thing was troubling them, and they weren't sure how to approach it.

The bell sounded the loosing of crowds of students, with the group no exception. "I can't wait 'til we graduate! Then we'll be rid of this place once and for all! No more Yukari; speaking of which, I can't believe she hit me like that!" Tomo went on. "Well, obviously you shouldn't have been bouncing around the room like a little kid." Yomi retorted. Tomo faked a hurt look at the comment. "You're so mean! Stay away from me!" she cried, running away from them. "Jeez, what a child! I wish she'd act mature just once." Kagura chipped in with an exasperated sigh. "Believe it or not, she has moments where she's probably smarter than any of us, beside Chiyo." The hyper wildcat's girlfriend replied. "I find that hard to believe..." Kagura shot, feigning indifference, secretly wondering if it might be true. "Who are they?" Sakaki interrupted, pointing to a couple approaching them. "Mom! Dad!" Chiyo called in excitement, running to greet them. "Her parents?" Tomo questioned, having reappeared and was now grappled onto Yomi. Osaka said nothing, but felt a rising sense of anxiety from their arrival. "We'd like you to come home early, Chiyo. We have things we need to talk about with you, since we're going to be leaving soon." Her father informed her; earlier, he'd received information that he'd need to head out of the country on business. "But...a-alright." She deflated. "Miss Kasuga, too." Senya added. An audible gulp came from the latter, as she followed the Mihama family away from the other girls. "Oooh, busted!" Tomo commented, causing Kagura and Yomi to hit her at the same time.

"But why?" Chiyo pleaded, looking from one to the other for a weakness. "We just want you to give it time. When graduation time comes, we'll let you make whatever decision you want." Tashru instructed firmly. Osaka sat in silence, listening to this horrible news; they wanted to separate her and Chiyo until they graduated. Although it was less than half a year away, it seemed like an unbearable stretch of time. "But I've already made my decision! Why can't it stay like this?" Chiyo continued. "I'm sorry, but our decision is final. You've had plenty of freedoms up to now, but we want you to wait on this subject. We won't change our minds." Her father finished. Their daughter was on the verge of bawling, but Osaka spoke up. "I-it's alright, Chiyo. It's only 'til graduation." She made it sound as if she was fine, but it ate her away on the inside. "It's for the best, Chiyo. Please, just give it a little time." Senya calmed her. Between her parent's influence, and Osaka's agreement, her resolve broke. "O-okay, I'll w-wait." She sniffled. "There, it's settled! I promise we'll have a full discussion about it later." Tashru finalized it. Almost on cue, his cell phone rang. "Yes? Oh...I see...of course, we'll be there as soon as we can...thank you. Goodbye." He ended the conversation, "They need us in Kyoto for a deal, and want us there as soon as possible to make sure nothing's left undone." He told Senya. "They can never do it themselves, can they? I'm starting to think we're negotiating peace." She huffed in contempt. "Huh? What's goin' on?" Osaka asked. "Oh, it's nothing," Senya replied, turning to Chiyo, "I'm sorry, Chiyo, but we have to leave again. We'll be back soon, okay?" she moved to hug her daughter. "Aw! But you just got home!" Chiyo cried, returning it. "I apologize. We'll come and spend time with you the second this is over, alright?" her mom told her. "Yes! I'll miss you!" Chiyo answered, walking over to hug her father. "We'll see you later, Chiyo." Tashru told her. The couple exited the home, and took their place in the limousine. The vehicle left, leaving Chiyo and Osaka alone once again. On account of dusk encroaching on them, Osaka decided it best to head home; she wanted time to sort this out, anyway. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ayumu." Chiyo told her. A bit taken aback by the use of her real name, she stepped up to the smaller girl. She leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "See ya, Chiyo." She said, and made her way home. After she got home, she fell asleep on the couch in her living room. That night, storms rolled in, symbolizing the new turmoil in their now-strained relationship.

Well, it's taken far too long, but here it is! I apologize if anyone seems OOC, but I was at a loss of inspiration until just now. R&R please!


	20. Pathetic Fallacy

Don't fret about last chapter! I can assure you that everything will end in my readers' satisfaction. But for now, let's work on some more development.

Chapter 20, "Pathetic Fallacy".

The storms of the previous night weren't rain, or even thunder. Winter had finally made its descent upon Japan, although the first good snow wouldn't arrive quite yet. Chiyo was surprised by the weather. "It's mocking us..." she murmured, feeling that the snow was there simply to spite her and Osaka. She was still reeling from her parents' decision. "Oooh, why can't they understand? My decision won't be any different when graduation comes! It's not fair..." she sighed as she moved from the window to get ready for school.

During the walk there, she encountered no signs of her friends, not even Osaka. This wasn't helping, so she decided to make her way there as soon as possible. The sheath of snow covering grass and flowerbeds reminded her of how cold she felt without her girlfriend there to lighten things up. Upon entering the schoolyard, there was little activity; another oddity.

Inside the building warmth greeted her, but not very many people. Continuing on her way, she made her way to class. Arbitrary to the rest of that morning, her ears were assaulted by the noises inside: none. A few students sat around the room, and Yukari absentmindedly flipped through a magazine. The only one she knew beside her teacher was Sakaki, who was gazing out the window as she normally did.

"Good morning, Miss Sakaki!" she greeted, finding some level of relief in one of her friends.

"Hmmm? Oh, good morning Chiyo-chan." Sakaki replied.

"Where is everybody? I haven't met anybody today!" Chiyo wailed.

"Apparently there was a school delay. The people here now didn't know about it until it was too late." The larger girl replied.

"...I see...then why are they still here?" Chiyo asked, perplexed.

Sakaki just shrugged, returning her sight to something outside the school. "I wonder what she's doing right now..." Chiyo heard her mumble, and realized that she was thinking about Kagura. The thought sent another feeling of heartache through her, at the thought of her own loved one. Deciding it'd be best to try and focus her attention on something else, she slinked over to her seat and looked for any work that might need doing.

All for naught, however, as everything seemed to remind her of her bubble headed girlfriend. It wouldn't be until another half hour passed before the other students began arriving.

-----------

"Damnit! It's too cold out for school. Why can't they let us stay home?" Tomo complained as she and Yomi entered the school from the ever-decreasing temperature outside.

"For once I agree with you. This is annoying; I was hoping I'd get to stay home today." The other girl grumbled, picking up the things she'd need for classes. Next in was Kagura, and a distinct aspect about her was already angering Tomo; she was only wearing a light jacket.

"What the hell? Were you born in the _Arctic_?" Tomo demanded.

"I'd go into detail, but I need to get to class; I'm on record as being _on time_ often." Kagura countered, grinning at a now fuming Tomo. Osaka was the last of the girls to arrive, and entered with a somber expression.

"Eh? What's up, Osaka?" Kagura plied.

"...Ah...it's nothin'. I'm just tired, is all." She answered, wanting to avoid any...touchy subjects. Without further discussion, they traversed the halls to a place they really didn't want to be today. Entering the classroom, they took their seats, with the exception of Osaka. She watched as Chiyo talked with Sakaki, and a rush of angst passed through her.

"Hmmm? Oh...Ayumu..." Chiyo murmured her real name as she turned to look at her. Neither felt that there was much to say after what had happened, nor could they form the words for this situation. Rather, they simply acknowledged each other's presence with a nod, and took their seats.

"Why hello, class! Isn't it a wonderful day out?" Yukari asked as she flailed into the room.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Tomo was bewildered, looking from the teacher to Kagura, and back.

"You're one to talk?" Yomi balked, reminding her of her own oddities.

"Quiet, four-eyes! I didn't ask you anyway." She retorted.

"Enough! It's time to get some work done. The holiday break is next week!" Yukari ranted, righting an assignment on the board.

-----------

The school day passed in what seemed like years, and at the final bell everyone was eager to leave. Yukari was especially intent on getting away from the school, as she had something she wanted to shop for. Yes, Yukari Tanizaki was thinking about another's happiness this year. In particular, Nyamo's.

"What kind of gift could I buy that'd impress her? I can't think of anything she doesn't already have...something romantic? No, no, that won't do! It's gotta be perfect, something she'll remember forever-"she thought before coming up with the most brilliant idea she'd ever conceived. "That's _it_! It'll be the absolute perfect thing to do! But wait...if...if she doesn't accept it..." she suddenly realized the repercussions if Nyamo rejected her gift.

"Well...I suppose it's a risk I'll have to take..." she decided. Meanwhile, Tomo and Yomi walked the streets seeing if anything interesting was about.

"Kagura's really starting to piss me off again. I may need to get revenge..." Tomo grumbled, with Yomi glaring at her.

"No, you won't! You remember what happened last time, right?" she reminisced, knowing what the outcome would be.

"Yeah, I remember, you and I got together soon after." Her shorter girlfriend replied, causing her to blush. She'd have said something more, but an odd sight caught her attention.

She watched Yukari exiting a...jewelry store? "What the...?" she uttered, although not quite loud enough for Tomo to notice. She decided to let it be, as usually only trouble came from snooping in their teacher's affairs.

-----------

"What do you think of this?" Kagura prodded Sakaki, attempting to draw her companion's attention to the ad. Sakaki let out an exasperated sigh as she looked. "Ah...sorry if I'm annoying you with this." Kagura apologized sheepishly, putting a hand behind her head.

"No, it's not that...it's..." the other girl didn't finish her sentence, but rather gazed out the window of her room like she normally would at school.

"Somethin' the matter?" the athlete asked, wrapping her arms around Sakaki's waist.

"Just thinking about something...it isn't important." She decided, smiling as Kagura nuzzled her back.

"Come on, tell me." Kagura pleaded.

"Well...if I did, it'd ruin the surprise." Sakaki told her.

"Surprise? Bah! I hate surprises, you have to wait for'em!" she argued, laying on her side and pulling the other girl with her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait, because I don't know what it is yet." The other girl admitted.

"...As much sense as that makes, it still doesn't change the problem!" Kagura huffed. Their peaceful silence was shattered by squealing tires. "Yukari's out already?" Kagura surmised, getting up to look out the window. Sure enough, a small, dented car flew down the road.

"How do you know it's her?" Sakaki asked, sitting up.

"Well, it's only logical; that car is breaking about every driving law in existence." At that, even Sakaki giggled a little.

-----------

The lonely Mihama estate was quite the opposite of that in the summer, quiet and foreboding. Not many without knowledge of its occupants would guess that an energetic young genius lived there. Well, not quite as energetic as usual.

Chiyo sat in her room, Tadakichi at her side. "Oooh...I wish Osaka were here. Or should I call her Ayumu? I wonder if there's anything I could do for her for the holiday?" she began thinking about different topics almost as fast as the girl she was musing about. She almost didn't notice the ring from the front gate. "Hmmm? Who'd be out in this weather?" she wondered, answering it. It turned out to be...Osaka.

"Ah! O-Osaka, what're you doing here?" she cried, allowing the girl in.

"I'm still allowed to come and visit ya, ain't I?" Osaka huffed.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but..." Chiyo sounded unsure to the older girl. "But what?" Ayumu mimicked. "Well...I t-thought you'd be...m-mad at me." Her friend replied, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I-I'm not mad at ya, Chiyo! I'm just...frustrated. What difference will it make if we have to wait?" she wailed, venting her confusion.

"Well...they aren't here right now..." Chiyo implied, causing Osaka to throw her a curious glance. "It's getting dark out already..." the small girl noted, looking out one of the large windows.

"Do ya think it'd be alright if I stayed here tonight?" Osaka asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Chiyo responded, finally adorning her smile again.

-----------

End of Chapter 20.

A filler chapter, the climax of this particular story is coming up very shortly, and was foreshadowed in one of the settings. I'll update soon, and I'll try to reformat all the chapters for better visual aid soon. Until then!


	21. An Osakan's Heart

And it's time for some Christmas bliss! Not to mention a major step in two of our couples' relationships. I don't own Azumanga Daioh, and neither do you.

Chapter 21, "An Osakan's Heart, and an Early Christmas Present, and a Special Gift..."

The day had finally come that many were wishing for this year: Christmas Eve. The holiday would provide an excellent time to give and receive, as well as further develop the relationships of the girls.

One particularly happy couple was that of Tomo and Yomi, who spent the holiday precursor at the latter's home. Both sat in Yomi's room, snuggled together while listening to her radio. "Ah, this is nice." Tomo commented, her head leaning on her girlfriend's shoulder. For once Yomi didn't have a comment; she simply turned Tomo to face her and kissed her. It lasted a few seconds, but they enjoyed every one.

When they parted, Tomo blushed a bit. "It seems so much nicer on the holidays, now that I'm with you." The smaller of the two continued, in one her rare delicate moods.

"Tomo...it'll stay like this, won't it?" Yomi suddenly inquired, causing Tomo to cock her head to the side.

"What do you mean? Of course it will! I don't know what I'd do if it were otherwise." She informed her. These words reassured Yomi, and she held Tomo closer.

Elsewhere, Sakaki and Kagura looked through some of the city's shops for potential gifts. "There's no telling what to get. With this kind of selection, it'd be impossible to find something for everyone by tomorrow!" Kagura cried, looking over the many visually appealing items for sale.

"You don't have to do _that_. We need to find something that everyone can do together, so we can have fun like we usually do." Sakaki argued.

"I know, but..." her shorter friend admitted. _'I can't think of anything I could get _you_, Sakaki! That's what's got me so miffed. Agh, I can't think of one damned thing!'_ she fought with herself. She didn't notice what Sakaki was doing until said girl placed a small charm necklace around her neck. "...Wha?" she murmured as she looked at it.

At the end was a miniature NecoConeco as the charm. At first she would have dismissed it immediately, but she turned and looked at Sakaki's expectant expression. "T-thank you..." she said. The two left off on their search again, with Kagura having gained a new affection for cats, and a deeper affection for Sakaki.

-----------

At Chiyo's estate, she and Osaka watched joyfully as the first heavy snow of the season fell. "It's kinda fittin', ain't it?" Osaka drawled, placing her hands on Chiyo's shoulders.

"Yeah. There's a saying I heard, that if it snows on Christmas, the rest of the season will be good." Chiyo replied.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything to get ya that you wouldn't already have." Osaka apologized.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize! Having you here is enough for me." Her younger girl replied. It was then that a cold realization struck Osaka.

"I j-just realized...I'll be goin' back to Osaka to visit family tomorrow..." Ayumu whispered.

"What? But...but I thought-"Chiyo began to protest, but Osaka put a finger to her lips.

"Which is why were gonna spend as much time together as we can today." She instructed.

"...But I...alright." Chiyo surrendered, embracing her Osakan companion. "So what should we do to make the most out of the day?" she questioned.

"Well...maybe we should find the others and have a...I don't know, a celebration?" Osaka suggested. It would be an opportunity to celebrate many things; their relationships, the antics that had ensued through the year, and most importantly, their togetherness before they split on their career paths.

"I think that sounds just right. We'll have a great time," Chiyo agreed, "but what could we do to make it _really_ special? It has to be something unforgettable!" she concluded.

"Well, we'll worry about that while we're out lookin' around for gifts." Osaka finished. With that, they left the manor to shop downtown.

-----------

"This is so great!" Chihiro commented, walking about the park with Kaorin.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing? Probably staying in, where it's _warm_." Kaorin growled, trying to warm her hands.

"Oh, you spoiled sport! Winter is the best time of the year! The snow falls, people get together, and it isn't blazing hot like the summer." Chihiro contradicted. The two had been out for only a short while, but the cold got to Kaorin easily. So it's self-explanatory that she wasn't enjoying the outing much, if only because of the cold; she loved spending her time with her girlfriend.

"Maybe we should find somewhere nice and warm to go to?" she implored to Chihiro.

"Nonsense! This is Christmas Eve! We're going to find something to make this year...different." the other girl commanded, dragging her along. Along the way, they found Chiyo and Osaka.

"Hey, guys!" Chihiro called.

"Oh! It's Miss Kaorin and Miss Chihiro!" Chiyo told Osaka, who hadn't noticed; she was spaced out.

"What're you two doing out here? Any normal person would be insi-"Kaorin began to balk, but silenced herself at a frightening glare from the girl standing next to her.

"_Anyway_, what _are_ you doing?" Chihiro asked.

"We were going to see what everyone was doing for today, and figured we'd get everybody together." Chiyo explained.

"Neither of us had anywhere particular to go, so we'll follow you." Osaka stated.

"...Right...well, shall we go then?" Kaorin hurried them, wanting to get anywhere warmer than their cold surroundings. It didn't take them long to find the people she least wanted to meet up with, Kagura and Sakaki. She remained silent, and Chihiro took a small lead in front of her.

"Kagura, Sakaki! Over here!" Osaka called.

"Yo! What's up?" Kagura responded.

"Hey, where'd ya get that neat charm?" the bubble headed girl asked her.

"Oh, this! Sakaki got it for me earlier." the other girl told her.

"Now if we can find Miss Tomo and Miss Yomi, we'll all be together!" Chiyo rallied them. The group then traversed the suburbs to Yomi's house, on the hunch that Tomo would have already raided it by now.

-----------

"I wonder how long she can sleep like this?" Yomi growled. While they had been sitting together, her predictable girlfriend had fallen asleep in her embrace. And _nothing_ had managed to wake her. Generally, Yomi wouldn't have minded, but she wanted to go do something. The situation wasn't aided when the doorbell rang. "TOMO!" she yelled, scaring the other awake.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tomo screeched.

Taking the opportunity, Yomi pushed Tomo off of her and went to answer the door. She was surprised to find all six of her friends. "What're you all doing here?" she demanded, a little more gruffly than she'd meant.

"We came to invite you to Chiyo's for an early celebration! Seein' as though a lot of us'll be visitin' family tomorrow." Osaka answered.

"Yeah! So do you and your pet wanna come?" Kagura asked, causing a familiar yell from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, sure! She just needs to _wake_ _up_ first." Yomi told them. After a bit of coaxing, she got Tomo to leave to house. Along the way, they talked about what had happened through the day, or in Tomo's case, what hadn't.

"So, this morning Yomi and I were sleeping together, and she started-"the hyper girl was about to begin what would probably be a perverted story, when the subject grabbed her by the cheeks.

"Shut up, moron!" she roared as Tomo pinched back.

"Could you two not fight for one day?" Kagura inquired. At last they made it to Chiyo's mansion, and were happy to make it out of the cold evening.

"Ah, another minute and I'd have frozen to death!" Kaorin exclaimed, warming herself. The décor of the house held the traditional holiday atmosphere, with one exception:

"Hey, where's the tree?" Tomo gasped.

"Oh, it's in the other room. Come on, I'll show you!" the proprietor of the estate informed them. When they followed her, they were dumbstruck: the tree was taller than what most of their ceilings would be.

"Oh, I get it! You're flaunting your wealth again, aren't you, Chiyo-chan?" Tomo accused, pointing at her. Yomi slapped her hand.

"Don't say things like that!" she scolded. The eight of them admired the setting, each finding solace in the mood, and for that brief time Osaka and Chiyo's worries were as distant as stars.

"The year's almost at an end, and so much has happened..." Sakaki mumbled, taking Kagura's hand.

"Luckily, most things that came our way were for the best." Yomi added, resting her arm on Tomo's shoulder. By how late it was, they realized they'd need to disperse soon, so they discussed the year, next year, and plans for the future before leaving. When everything was over, Osaka and Chiyo remained.

"Chiyo, would ya like an early present?" Osaka asked.

"Hmmm? Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Chiyo answered. In what seemed like split second, Osaka placed her lips on Chiyo's. In that blissful moment, everything around them halted in time. When they parted, Osaka hung her head low.

"I-it w-was the only t-thing I could think of..." she confessed meekly. After the younger girl came back from the recoil, she smiled.

"It's the best present I could have ever asked for." She answered.

"R-really?" she queried.

"Yes," Chiyo said again, hugging her, "I love you, Ayumu Kasuga!" she cried.

"I l-love you too, Chiyo. Merry Christmas." Osaka said to her. As much as she didn't want to, she had to leave. As she did so, she waved to her girlfriend who saw her off.

-----------

The next day, Christmas, all of the girls except Chiyo were off to see family and friends for the remainder of the day. But it sat fine with her, as she'd received a wonderful gift from a wonderful person. That was enough to keep her occupied. Not much happened during the day, but that evening, another great happening was occurring.

"Merry Christmas, Yukari!" Nyamo greeted as she entered the apartment with a package at hand.

"It's about time, Nyamo! Huh? What's that?" Yukari asked.

"Your present, of course." The younger of the two women replied, brandishing a gift-wrapped object.

"Really? For me?" her eccentric partner asked again. "Open it!" Nyamo pleaded with excitement. At first Yukari was skeptical, but upon opening it, the package revealed a sapphire-covered bracelet. "Oh, Nyamo...it's great!" she squealed. Adorning it, it was a perfect fit for her.

"I'm glad you like it. I couldn't think of anything you might fancy." Nyamo admitted. At that, Yukari decided it was time for her gift; one she prayed Nyamo would accept.

"I-I g-got a gift f-f-for you, too..." she managed to squeak.

"You did? I can't think of what it could be? What is it?" the more sensible of the two asked eagerly.

"W-well, I'm...I'm not sure if you'll be too happy with it..." Yukari began to falter, questioning herself at the last second.

"Whatever it is, I'll love it. That's simply because _you_ got it for me, Yukari." Nyamo reassured her. Hesitantly, Yukari produced a small box from a bag.

"H-here..." Yukari offered the box to her.

"Hmmm, I wonder if-"Nyamo began, but her words caught as she opened it. Inside sat a small ring capped by a diamond. She looked to Yukari, and was soon realized the meaning of the gift in her expression: the normally steadfast, unpredictable teacher hung her head in embarrassment.

"M-Minamo Kurosawa...w-w-will you...m-marry me?" Yukari stammered, popping the question she'd worked to perfect for weeks.

-----------

End of Chapter 21.

I hope you won't hate me for the cliffhanger at the end; I mean, you can all probably predict the outcome, but I'm sure I've teased you into demanding the next chapter. R&R as always, my faithful fans!


	22. A New Year's Festivity

And here we are, nearing the end of the story. I thank those who've remained faithful to me! I don't own the Azumanga of Daioh.

Chapter 22, "A New Year's Meeting".

"It's New Year's Eve!" Tomo wailed, running about the street with an exasperated Yomi trying to calm her.

"Yes, and? It's not like it's a big deal, just another day in the year." She mumbled.

"Aw, don't think like that, Yomi! Think of it this way: we're one day closer to graduation!" the shorter partner retorted, and that actually did serve to lighten Yomi's mood.

'_True enough...I'll be glad to get into Tokyo University. But...I wonder if Tomo will? She'd better not continue on like she is, or they'll never take her with those grades...'_ she sighed as she thought about her girlfriend. She'd fallen in love with the off-the-wall, unrelentingly energetic Tomo years ago. Would she be willing to make Tomo change to suit her own wants? Or, even worse, would _she_ have to change? The notion seemed so implausible to her, and yet it made her realize that there'd me more compromises than she thought in their relationship. However, watching Tomo flounder about in an ecstatic state, she decided to push the thought aside and enjoy what little time there was left to just act like kids.

And that made her able to admit that Tomo had indeed changed her, allowing her to open up for once.

"Hey, Yomi..." she was broken from her thoughts by her girlfriend's voice.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" she answered.

"You...well, I was wondering if..." Tomo began, and it confused Yomi because of the hesitation in her voice.

"Go on, what is it?" She coaxed, wondering what might stop the always persistent Tomo.

"It...it was nothing, just forget about it!" Tomo feigned an embarrassed smile, but the larger girl had figured out when she was and wasn't lying. In this case, she was.

"Tell me the truth, Tomo. What is it?" she more commanded than asked.

"I'll ask you later, okay?" Tomo avoided again. Yomi might have plied further, but then thought about where it might lead; she didn't want another 'Incident'. The thought made her cringe, so she decided to play it Tomo's way and wait for her.

Elsewhere, Kagura ran laps in a usual route. She had her mind set on post-graduation plans. _'I wonder what I'll do...I wonder what Sakaki will do? If we take different paths, will we be separated? I want to do my own thing, but I also want to be with her. Well, I'll talk to her about that.'_ She pondered along the way. At the same time, Sakaki was thinking the opposite at her home. She'd already decided that she could make alterations to her plans if it meant staying with Kagura. Not very surprising that the two would have opposite ideas about the same thing...

-----------

Osaka was on her way to Chiyo's in the afternoon. She had plans for next year. "But wait," she began to mull, "tomorrow is next year. Does that mean I'll have to do it then? Hmmm...I wonder if I'll have a cool New Year's dream like last year?" and once again, her mind trekked to other thoughts without fail. This went on for some time, but she stopped when she saw a familiar pair. "Kaorin, Chihiro!" she called.

They turned to call back, but a speeding car flew through the road past them. Splashing Kaorin with water in the process. "Ack! What the heck? What's the big idea!" she floundered about. When she sneezed from the cold, Chihiro didn't hesitate to take off her jacket and wrap it around her girlfriend. "Wha...? But won't you be cold?" Kaorin asked her.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Chihiro assured her.

"So, what're you two up to?" Osaka interjected.

"We were thinking of what to do tomorrow. But it seems like there's nothing we haven't already done..." Kaorin answered, forming a sweat drop.

"Hmmm...okay. Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment, so I'll talk to you two later!" Osaka waved goodbye. The others did too, but became exasperated when hearing her ask herself what she'd been doing.

"She'll never change..." Chihiro remarked as they continued on their walk.

Kagura was still thinking of her special person, deciding to go see her after she was finished with her run. On that thought, the subject of their future came up again. What would happen between them? Another thought tugged, although not as important; Sakaki had Maya now, and Kagura wasn't the fondest of cats. "Oh well. I'll just show it who's boss." She mused. She was planning on pursuing an athletic career, and Sakaki was going to become a veterinarian. With such a difference between their jobs, and the demands associated with them, would they understand each other as often? However, Kagura adopted a Tomo-like demeanor on these things, so she simply pushed it aside.

Unfortunately, this day wasn't going the best for one Chiyo, who was trying to get in touch with her parents. Just one of many inconveniences involved with their trips. She sighed, and looked out the window. The snow wouldn't clear for at least another week. She went for the stairs, but halted at the unexpected sound of the doorbell. Answering it, she smiled; at least another person she loved could see her.

"Good afternoon, Ayumu." She exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"Heya, Chiyo! I figured I could at least be with ya for now, since I couldn't on Christmas." Osaka rubbed the back of her head.

"So...was there anything in particular you had on your mind?" Chiyo asked as she closed the door behind Osaka.

"Uhm...uh...well, now that ya mention it, there was somethin'..." The dark haired girl began sifting through her many thoughts, all the while Chiyo forming a bead of sweat.

"Err...well, that's alright. Anyway, what did you do for Christmas, Ayumu?" the smaller girl asked, drawing Osaka off her attempts. At that, Osaka told her some interesting things, and a couple that got her questioning some things about her cousins. Chiyo then informed the other girl of what her Christmas had been like, and some of the hectic activities involved in pulling it off successfully. By the time they were done telling their stories, the sun hovered above the horizon. "It's that late already?" Osaka wondered, and stood to leave. She stopped when a small weight abruptly wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go...not yet. Please?" Chiyo pleaded. Osaka would have said she couldn't, but realized that nothing important was stopping her. After a small debate with herself, she decided to stay.

"Whatever you want, Chiyo." She replied, smiling at her.

-----------

Before long, their friends had arrived, no doubt summoned by Chiyo earlier in the day. "I knew we were gonna have a rockin' New Year's party! Woot!" Tomo chirped, Yomi alongside her.

"You make it sound like we're going to have a rave." She replied, shaking her head.

"And why shouldn't we? We won't get many more chances like this." Tomo shot back.

"But how're we gonna have a cool dream if we're up all night?" Osaka intervened. At that, no one had a comment, not even Tomo.

"We'll be too busy for petty things like that!" Tomo told her.

"But we do have to go to school tomorrow." Chiyo announced, causing their wildcat to facefault.

"Way to go and ruin the good mood." The hyperactive teen moaned. Oddly enough, Sakaki showed up without Kagura.

"Hello, Miss Sakaki! Come in!" Chiyo welcomed her as she came to the door.

"Eh? Shouldn't Kagura be with ya?" Osaka wondered aloud.

"She's out doing her run, and said she'd try to make it. No guarantees, though." Sakaki answered, keeping a straight voice. The expression on her face, however, a forlorn one, betrayed her sharp exterior.

"Aw, cheer up! She knows better than to be late for our gigs!" Tomo attempted to reassure her, a small shock to the others. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." The tallest girl replied, feeling a little better.

"So, is there anything in particular that we should do tonight?" Yomi brought up, glancing around the living room.

"Well, my father got these a few years ago, but I didn't remember until just recently. I'll get them..." Chiyo answered. During her absence, Tomo was able to come up with a large list of ideas for what it may be, given Chiyo's wealth, all of which Yomi shot down with a rational explanation. Returning a short time later, Chiyo set a large package on the ground. Unfastening the opening, it revealed a large assortment of fireworks.

"Alright! Go Chiyo-chan!" Tomo wailed, but Osaka didn't celebrate.

"But, wait...ain't those illega-"She began, before the wildcat's hand came to cover her mouth, its owner giving her a death glare.

"Eh? What is it?" their hostess asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. Now let's _party_!" Taking things outside, Tomo insisted that she be the first to light some off.

"Are you sure that's a safe plan?" Kagura asked, coming up the drive.

"Don't question me! I am perfectly capable of-"The other girl began to protest before the firecrackers she'd forgotten to let go of went off, causing her to throw them and cry in pain.

"What, were you expecting it to feel good or something?" her girlfriend growled, walking over to help her.

"Shut up! It was Kagura's damn fault!" Tomo answered bitterly. She clutched her right hand and tried to will the pain off.

"Excuse me? You were holding them in your hand like an idiot!" the accused spat back. Sakaki and Yomi stepped in, restraining their respective partners before they could claw each other's eyes out. The only ones who hadn't entered the fray were Chiyo and Osaka, who opted to stand back and watch with mild amusement.

"Kinda like a sitcom..." The older of the two commented.

"Dysfunctional is the term, I think...but I wouldn't expect anything different out of them." Chiyo responded, torn between exasperation and sarcasm. Before the struggle could pursue any longer, she realized what time it was. "Almost time for the New Year. We should head back inside; I know something we can watch." And so they reluctantly entered the house again, two of them glaring daggers at one another.

-----------

Turning on her television, Chiyo put on a channel which was, obviously, a New Year's celebration. The location was a large city street, with large screens atop a building wall. The building wedged outward to either side, creating an intersection. "Whoa, there's a lot goin' on there. Where is that?" Osaka wondered, transfixed with everything.

"It looks almost like it's here in the city, or Osaka even, but everything is in English." Sakaki added.

"That's Time Square in New York City. It's a famous city in the U.S." Chiyo explained, with Yomi nodding in agreement.

"I've seen some of those before. They call it 'the biggest street party in the world'". Came her explanation.

"Then why ain't I there?" Tomo grumbled indignantly. Ignoring her, the rest of them watched as the atmosphere changed. Many of the people quieted as the famous glass ball descended. Those present began counting down to the New Year, as did the six girls.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"They joined in.

At "0! Happy New Year", Tomo thought up the brilliant idea of screaming like an insane, indescribable madwoman.

"TOMO! You ruined it, you dolt!" Yomi seethed, winding up her arm.

"Not really. All those people don't seem to mind." Osaka commented, stopping all other trains of thought to have them stare blankly at her.

"Err...yeah...but that's beside the point. It's the New Year! Let's celeb-"Kagura announced, yawning midway through and interrupting herself.

"Or, we might get some rest for tomorrow." Sakaki suggested.

"Don't you mean today?" Tomo interjected. That realization hit the rest of them like a ton of bricks.

"CRAP! I'm gonna be _so_ tired at school! This is your fault, Tomo!" her brunette companion accused, launching another trade of insults.

"Aw, man. I'm not gonna be able to keep it together." Osaka lamented, casting her head down; more from being tired than regret.

"Don't worry, I-I'm sure it'll be alright." Chiyo attempted to lighten them all.

After ending Yomi's siege and the reasonable few gathering any spare items, the girls departed once more. Osaka lingered for a small amount of time with Chiyo before heading off herself. All in all, things had gone as usual, but, as the New Year would unfold, new occurrences and troubles are always bound to follow suit. Osaka and Chiyo's were just beginning, rather than coming to an end.

-----------

End of Chapter 22.

Soon, the title of the story will come into meaning. I've been very terrible at my updating; of what I have done throughout this whole summer. -.-

Regardless, I hope I still have a few readers left. As always, reviews will feed me, and criticism will starve me (not really XD). R&R, and thanks a lot. ;D


End file.
